Clown (Indefinite Hiatus)
by laurencourtanee
Summary: All it takes is one person to help, not necessarily a lover, but a friend. Trust and respect are two things hard earned and easily lost. Sam is determined to help this man. She doesn't forgive his crimes but she certainly doesn't blame him. (OOC sometimes and select myths added for depth and development) I own Sam and everything related to her. Marvel owns everything you recognize!
1. Chapter 1

Just as Samantha got inside her car after the most boring lecture she had ever heard her professor drone on for, her phone started ringing away.

"I swear to God if she asks me for my notes one more time..." Sam muttered digging through her purse for the phone. After three more rings she quickly answered, not bothering with looking at who was calling her in the first place. "Hello?" Her voice sounded a little irritable but the voice on the other end quickly dissipated all of her negative energy.

"Hey! I hope I'm not interrupting you right now." Sam's cousin, Jane Foster, chirped. It had been awhile since the cousins could talk. With Sam going back to school part time and Jane busy as ever doing her Astrophysics thing with Dr Selvig and Darcy, bonding time had come to an almost complete halt.

"Oh, no. I just got out of a really boring lecture and was about to just go home." Sam began her quest to digging out her keys from her bag. I really need to clean out this thing, or use a smaller bag... She thought, finally producing a larger than life key chain with various toys and souvenirs she collected over her years. Jamming it into the ignition, Sam leaned back into her seat, driving home had to wait a wee bit longer.

"I wanted to call and remind you of tomorrow morning."

Ah yes, how could Sam ever forget? She was to house a war-criminal until she sought him fit to return to wherever he is supposed to return to. She only agreed because the only other option was to let some government agency take him and probably torture him until kingdom come. Now, she was all for paying your dues but she certainly is not for torture. She doesn't care who you are or what you've done, torture was never to be used. And she only agreed because Jane's beau, Thor, himself asked her. And after a hefty talk with the man himself, Sam agreed knowing his powers and immortality were being stripped before his arrival. Why, you may ask, is he coming back to Earth of all places? Strangely enough, Odin, thought it would be a lesson for Loki to learn. Don't know what he's supposed to learn, apparently only Loki knows that answer.

"You don't have to remind me. I promise to be on my absolute worst behaviour." Sam teased and she swore she could feel the heated glare coming from Jane.

"You and I both know he did terrible things, inexcusable things, but that however does not give us the right to be absolutely horrendous to him. He's going to probably be negative anyways, and if you start off being negative, it won't help his rehabilitation." Jane explained as if she were talking to a child. It wasn't only Sam who held all the weight, so did Jane to some extent.

"Oh, I'm only joking. So what time am I to be expecting the dark prince?" Sam's stomach started to protest the lack of food it currently had. With how late it was, a quick microwave dinner would have to suffice.

"Well I was told any time between noon and one pm. That should be enough time for you, right?" Guess that meant no sleeping in for Sam.

Groaning into the phone, Sam and Jane finished up their call. Tossing her phone into the passenger's seat, Sam turned her key and drove home in silence, nothing at the moment could distract her from tomorrows guest.

The alarm clock on Sam's bedside table went off, playing the only good radio station at full blast. After trying to swat at the snooze bar she remembered that she had moved it to her dresser... on the other side of the room... Rolling out of bed, Sam took two steps across her room and turned the bloody thing off. And now that she was in the standing position she couldn't go back to sleep. It may only be 8 a.m. but she had to prepare the guest room and buy clothes and basic necessities for him. She didn't have to worry about paying for his expenses, Thor gave her a chunk of money that he earned playing his role as a hero with his Avenger bretheren.

Getting dressed in just a simple jeans, v-neck, and combat boots, Sam pulled her hair into a messy bun and headed out the door with her wallet, phone and keys in one hand and a packet of pop-tarts in the other she got into her car and drove to the closest Macy's.

By the time Sam got home, it was pushing 10 am. And within the remaining two to three hours, Sam set to washing all the clothes and bedding. She only bought him enough clothes for two weeks and hopefully by then he was compliant enough for her to teach him how to use the washer and dryer. While the washing machine and dryer did their thang, Sam used that time to clean the thin layer of dust that acclimated itself after several months of non-use. The guest room was hardly used as she lived by herself and the last guests she had was Jane back in January. After cleaning, Sam grabbed the fresh bedding from the dryer, switching over the clothing and set out to making the bed. Sam took it to herself to bring some semblance of normality by buying dark green sheets and pillow cases. That hefty talk with Thor was more than just talking about his punishment, it also consisted of him telling Sam about Loki's character. From what colour he liked to what conversation topics could get her in trouble.

Another hour passed before a few knocks at her door pulled Sam from her living room. Getting up, she quickly unlocked her door and ushered Thor carrying an unconscious Loki inside. Closing and locking the door, Sam moved around Thor and walked to the guest room. She only stood at the doorway and watched as Thor gently placed Loki ontop of the covers to which Loki immediately reacted to the comfort, pulling a pillow to himself. Surprise would have to wait until the shock wore off.

The man asleep before her looked nothing of the menace that sought to destroy New York only five months prior. His features looked sunken and extra sharp as if it were from malnutrition. His hair had lost any kind of natural shine and his body looked extremely fragile.

Looking up to Thor, who had sad eyes, nodded and they walked to the living room, she took the small recliner while he settled himself onto the couch. Sam was the first to speak after a couple minutes in silence.

"How long will he be unconscious?" Thor's eyes jumped straight to hers, sadness still there. It must kill him to see his bother in that condition. Sam knew she'd have the same sadness if it were Jane in that bed.

"A day or two at most. His body needs to adjust to living without immortality and magic. You don't need to be in there with him, just check on him every so often. I was told he may briefly wake up here and there, just give him some water and just tend to him as if he were a sick child." Thor didn't say any of that to her but while looking out the window. The sun was shining and warm today.

"He's in the best hands with me. I give you my word." This made a smile, albeit small, plant itself on Thor. He may not be blood brothers with Loki but in a roundabout way Sam could relate, her bond with Jane went above just being cousins and nothing could make her feel differently.

"I can't thank you enough, Lady Samantha. You are doing something nobody would dare do. Loki may have done some cruel things but he's still my brother and I love him dearly. Hopefully by the next time we meet again, he'll have changed a bit." He stood, hand out, calling the Mjolinr.

Sam followed him outside, standing by the door as he kept walking and stood in the grassy field. With a slight bow and smile from him and a nod from her, Thor looked up, muttered and then with a flash of blinding light he was gone. Sighing, Samantha returned inside and used the rest of the day to finish papers due next week.

**A/N: So I'm just testing out the waters with this fic and I think I'm gonna leave it here and you guys can tell me if you want to read more. I already have a few chapters already written and it will seem a little OOC but I'm taking things a little differently. My one and only disclaimer is in the summary: All things Thor, Avengers, and Thor The Dark World belong to Marvel/Disney. All Norse myths and deities belong to Northern Europe.**


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Loki only gained consciousness twice. Both times Sam brought him up into a sitting position and gave him as much water as he could take. After, she gently put him back down where he rolled onto his side and fell back to sleep. On the third day, Sam found him still laying in bed but stared at her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Oh, you're finally awake. That's good. I was a bit worried you weren't going to wake up." Sam brought the glass of water she was carrying to the side table and turned to look at Loki, who's eyes still watched her. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Samantha and for the next little while you'll be staying with me until the 'All-Father' deems you fit for godly-ness." His eyes widened at the mention of his adoptive father.

Carefully, Loki pulled himself into a sitting position, joints cracking here and there and turned his full attention to the stranger who called herself Samantha. Her dark auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached her mid-back and she had an oval face with light green eyes and full rosy lips.

"Don't push yourself. I'm sure your body is still adjusting." Loki looked at her confused. Oh, I guess his memory needs a jog. "Thor brought you to my care, unconscious, almost three days ago. During that time, your body was stripped of it's magic and immortality. For lack of a better word, you are Midgardian." At the mention of this, Loki's glare intensified.

_He took away my magic and immortality? Lovely. Just more things to add to the list of stolen items. And now I'm stuck on this lousy realm too? Oh, I'm sure every god in Valhalla is laughing at me now._ Loki forced his weakened body to stand. He only stood for a couple moments before gravity punished him and almost sent him to the floor had it not been for two arms wrapped around his midsection.

"I would advise against any and all sudden movements. Just sit down and have some water and I'll bring you some food." Loki could do nothing but simply nod as she rested his back against the headboard and he absolutely hated that. He didn't want to rely on a weak human to nurse him back to health, whatever that be, in his now mortal state.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam came back with a tray in her hands and placed it across his lap. Looking at the food and smelling it quickly made his stomach growl at the stew and sandwich waiting for him. Ever so slowly, he fed himself. Sam was polite enough to busy herself with folding and hanging his new clothes. When he finished Sam placed the tray on his dresser while Loki just watched her. Why was she helping him? If anything he'd think she'd want to end him for what he had tried to accomplish on her precious realm.

"Why are you taking this upon yourself to take myself in? I brought a war upon your people." He barely rasped out. His voice did nothing to convey his usual menacing tone, if anything he sounded almost pleading and that disgusted him. Loki is not one to ever plead.

"Well because if I didn't accept." His eyebrow quirked, an alternative arrangement? "The other arrangement would have you locked in a cell and at the clutches of S.H.I.E.L.D. And I'm going to tell you now, they probably wouldn't give you what I am. It's not to say that I'll cater to your every whim because in less than a week that will be changing. But that's a conversation for another time, for right now we just need to get you into some more comfortable clothes back to bed."

After a slow ten minutes, Loki was changed from the last clothes that proved his Asgardian citizenship. Laying back down, exhaustion claimed his being and Samantha took her leave, his clothes in one hand, tray tucked under the other.

After almost three days of bringing him food, Loki, with the help of Sam, was able to finally stretch his legs.

While Sam let him explore her apartment quietly, she set to drawing him a bath. She wasn't concerned with him trying to run away seeing as he probably couldn't get that far. Once the bath finished, she found him in the living room, looking outside. Today was one of the more cloudy day but the warm air counteracted it. Calling his name, she showed him the bathroom and told him where he could find towels then she left him in peace.

After his bath, Samantha decided that being cooped up in the bedroom and hiding there was no longer an option nor was it stimulating for the mind. Instead of letting him crawl back into the bedroom, he called him to join her in the living room. After a few quiet moments she saw him round the corner and sat himself into the couch.

"So now that you've freshened up, it's time for us to have a little chat about your stay here." He met her eyes, nothing but indifference reflected in his and authority in hers. _Does she truly think she can command anything of me?_ "I am not going to be your maid or somebody you think you can boss around. You are living in my home so I expect that you respect my belongings. I am not going to clean up after you nor am I going to answer to your every beck and call. You are an adult, you can get it yourself. If you require something - which I highly doubt - that is not found here, I will get it depending on the need for it. I will take it upon myself to make you your meals and that is it. And while I am attending classes, you will not leave this apartment or else S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here before you can utter a curse word. I know of your ability to use words - carefully structured - to have people do your bidding but that will not fly here. And if or when you show good behaviour more freedom will be bestowed onto you." Sam sat back in the recliner, waiting for Loki to protest to any of the terms.

After what seemed like forever, Loki looked up to Sam and spoke for the first time in three days.

"Do I really have a choice?" Sam shook her head, a smile tugging on her lips while Loki just looked defeated and sour.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki kept to himself during the week after their discussion, well more like Sam told how it was going to be and he had to accept. He sometimes stayed in his room and did whatever or he occasionally sat in the living room and read while Sam cooked meals and did studying of her own.

He never really tried to escape because he knew it would be fruitless. He knew Sam was telling the truth when she told him S.H.I.E.L.D would be all over him before he could get anywhere.

It was during one evening that they were spending in silence that he initiated conversation.

"How long do I have to be here?" Sam didn't even bat an eye while she turned her page, as though she weren't even listening. Irritated, he repeated the question.

"I heard you the first time. I want to finish this page and then I'll answer your question. Patience will do you a great service." Sam took a few more moments to finish before looking up. Her calm exterior irritated Loki. _How can she be calm. And how dare she keep a prince waiting! If we were on Asgard this would be very different. _"Now I will answer your question: I do not know. I was never told how long you were to be here, only that you are to remain living with me until you learn your lesson."

"And what would that be?" His jaw clenched, trying to keep his bubbling anger contained.

"Nobody but you will know. Your 'father,'" Sam made sure to but air quotes around the word. "Told Thor, who in turn told me that only you will discover the meaning of your rehabilitation and only from there will you slowly gain back your godly-ness."

This did not sit well with the dark prince. _Only I know what my lesson is? What kind of tomfoolery is this?! I'll die here before I learn that lesson..._ With a disgusted scoff, Loki went to his room and didn't leave for the rest of the night.

Slightly smirking to herself, Sam just continued to read. _This is going to be one hell of a ride._

* * *

The next morning went smoother. It was time for Samantha to start teaching Loki a few things like operating the dishwasher, microwave, washer and dryer. Since she was going to school part time, she couldn't ways be there to make him food and she told him she wasn't going to clean up after him.

"Loki, come to the kitchen, please." Sam had just gotten home from a late lecture and she was going to show him how to use the microwave to heat up leftovers should he get hungry while she was away.

She heard shuffling in the bedroom and the light sounds his feet made on the hardwood.

"Okay, so since I won't be home for a couple hours because of school every now and then, you should know the basic functions of the kitchen if you get hungry. Learning to cook will come at a later date." Sam pulled the toaster from a lower cupboard and set it in front of him.

"This is a toaster. Pretty self explanatory. Only breads can be put in this. Set the dial to how toasted you want and just push down this lever and voila! In a few moments you'll have a toasted whatever!" Sam continued to explain the stove and microwave. The dishwasher took a bit more time to explain. When he asked about the blender and coffee machine she told him only basics and then onto more advanced appliances.

What surprised her about Loki was how calm and compliant he was. She thought he'd be throwing a tantrum left, right, and centre. From what Thor told her, Loki had a very short temper ever since they were mere children.

Sam found out why later, in the middle of the night when a scream woke her from her deep sleep.

Quickly Sam left her bed and ran to his room. Sam hesitated, worried about what mental state he might be in. She didn't have time to ponder when a second, smaller scream jolted Sam to push open the door and run to his side. Loki was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his bedding was a mess from tossing and turning.

"Loki!" Sam repeated his name over and over in the most soothing tone she could muster while pushing the hair out of his face. It looked so pained and he looked even more fragile than when he was first brought here. He was no longer screaming or muttering incoherent nothings but making a slight whimper here and there.

When Sam was sure that his night terror had subsided she slowly tried to inch away, careful not to wake him but she only made it a foot from the bed when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"No." Was all he mumbled out. Shaking her head slightly, Sam gently laid down on her side, facing Loki. She made sure to lay on top of the covers. It only took them both a matter of minutes before falling back into a deep slumber.

...

The first thing that invaded his senses was the faint smell of vanilla. Opening his eyes, he immediately came face to face with auburn tresses that only belonged to one person; Samantha. Shifting backwards, Loki took in the sight of her sleeping form: barely parted lips, eyelashes caressing the tops of her cheekbones while one hand was held near her head slightly curled. He watched her for a few moments in peace before shifting out of the bed and the room itself.

Standing just outside his door, Loki racked his mind trying to figure out why she was sleeping next to him. He had no recollection of any kind of inviting her to bed the previous evening. They had barely spoken after she forced taught him how to use the kitchen area. Shaking his head, he gave up trying to remember and set forth to shower.

Sam wasn't usually a light sleeper but the sound of the shower being turned on stirred her from the dreamless sleep she was very content with. Opening her eyes, Sam only saw one colour; green. Sitting up, she didn't immediately recognize the room but after a few seconds she remembered the midnight rescue.

_Well isn't this just a tad awkward. I'm sure he doesn't remember, people tend to not recollect certain things when night terrors happen. Just act normal and everything will be fine. _Sam instructed herself. She knew that if she were to help Loki, she had to do it slowly and without invading his already cracked personal bubble. There will be other times where she will have to nag at him but she knew that those kinds of situations are hard to talk about.

After stretching the sleep from her body, Sam padded into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee for herself and a kettle of peppermint tea to help Loki calm any still frayed nerves. Just as everything was finished brewing, Loki emerged from his shower and sat at one of the few island stools that separated the kitchen from the living area. Sam was kind enough to set the steaming mug in front of him while she leaned against the counter with coffee in-between her hands.

"Now I know you probably don't want to talk about it and that's fine. You had a night terror and I calmed you out of it. When I tried to leave you grabbed my wrist and I stayed. No harm, no foul." _So __**that's**__ why she was next to me when I awoke. I don't remember having one._ Loki thought to him self, blowing off some of the steam before taking a sip of the tea. Looking up from his resting mug, he just looked at her, trying to figure out her motives. _Did she want anything in particular? She knows I have no powers right now... _Puzzled, Loki turned his stare away from Sam and back into his tea. _This woman has either no self preservation and is very, very stupid to 'rehabilitate' someone such as myself._

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and visited so far! Didn't quite expect that many hits and even a couple reviews for a story so young! Any and all kinds of comments are welcome. And I just want to throw in that this Loki will be part mythological in some cases.**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki didn't go to sleep after Sam retired to her room. Instead he stayed up and read books on her bookshelf at random. The books ranged from fictional stories about a wizard to the one book Loki probably never wanted to come across; The Poetic Edda. Half in old Norse and half in English, Loki read the old Norse with ease and reminded him of the books he has, had, in his chambers back in Asgard and left a bitter taste in his mouth remembering his 'home.'

He read and argued in his mind the entire time reading the Poetic Edda. Separating facts from fallacies of the nine realms. Whenever there was a particular ridiculous fact, he wanted to slam the book closed and be done but the writing pulled him back in more times than he cared to admit. Poetry was a very popular genre among his personal collections. Loki finally put down the book at the beginning of "The Greenland Ballad of Atli" seeing as the sun was starting to rise, signalling the start of a new day.

Loki was just turning the corner to enter his room when Sam came tumbling out of her room in just shorts and a tank top. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun showing off her smattering of freckles on her shoulders and the faintest hints of black ink hiding underneath the hem of her top. Sam didn't notice Loki until he cleared his throat, which caused Sam to almost collide with him.

"Jesus Christ! You almost scared me half to death! What are you even doing up at this ungodly hour?" Sam placed a hand over her heart as if it would somehow slow down her quickened heartbeat and the other on her forehead.

"I couldn't sleep so I read." Loki looked down at her, eyes focused on hers. Sam could tell he had been reading, his eyes were slightly red from lack of rest.

"Loki, you can't not sleep; you're body is mortal. It _needs _rest every night no matter what you were used to. I get it's a little hard to get into the swing of things but trust me, sleep is very crucial. You could say it was a gift from the gods." All Sam got in return was an eye roll at her pathetic attempt of a joke. Giving an eye roll of her own, Sam changed topics. "So I have two classes today and I probably won't be back until the early afternoon and when I get back here we need to do some things and you might not like it but it has to be done. Cool? Cool." Loki nodded once and returned to his room while Sam just stood there awkwardly until his bedroom door closed.

Sam ended up having to rush out the door because she spent a little too much time on the internet when she was supposed to be gathering her books for class. But her problems didn't stop there, she of course hit every red light on the way to campus and had a hell of a time finding parking near the lecture hall. By the time she did, she was already twenty minutes late and had to somehow sneak into the class without the professor noticing.

Sam wasn't able to catch a break until she sat down in class right next to her good friend Anahita, who just smirked at Sam and returned to taking notes. Sam met Ana while in the campus book store. Both needed help looking for their art history textbooks so they started chatting while they waited for the sales associate and by the time they left the book store all set for the semester, they had exchanged phone numbers and agreed to hangout later that week.

"Looks like somebody is frayed. You're lucky the professor's back was turned when you came in, which I might add was ever so graceful." Anahita whispered while Sam pulled out her laptop and tried to copy the notes from Anahita little netbook.

"Shut up. Now let me steal your notes." Anahita shook her head while she nudged her netbook a bit so Sam could see it without craning over too far.

"So, what made you late? Cute guy from upstairs get you flustered again?" Sam internally face-palmed; she knew telling Ana about him would be the worst thing ever because Ana never let's Sam forget.

Sam had told Ana about this college guy wasted out of his mind just walking into her apartment completely naked and convinced that her apartment was his when it was actually right above hers. It took Sam the better part of two hours to get him to leave and since then Sam was good at avoiding him too embarrassed to talk to him.

"Would you shut up about that? I was not flustered! Just embarrassed for him!"

"Puh-lease! I know you. And when a man like that walks into your apartment stark naked at 3am, anybody would be flustered and I know you, so I know you were very flustered the entire time you dealt with him." Just thinking back to that night made Sam's cheeks redden.

"Why am I still friends with you? You suck. I just woke up late." Sam mumbled, trying to avoid that incident, sliding down her chair a little while Ana suppressed a laugh.

A couple hours later, Sam and Ana finished their second lecture of the day and were walking back to Sam's car chatting about a party Ana was invited to.

"Come on, Sam! When was the last time you let loose and had any fun? I feel like it's been ages since we did anything together!" Ana moved herself so she was in the way of Sam getting into the car.

"I would love to but I have errands to run and I need to do some things at home." And it was the truth, Sam really wanted to get this done sooner rather than later because who knows how long the convincing part will take.

"Fine. While you stay home all alone I'll be partying it up with my fun friends." The two said their goodbye's and soon enough, Sam was driving to the nearest drugstore.

* * *

"Loki? I'm home, I hope..." Sam's words died when she walked into the kitchen. "What in god's name are you doing?"

Loki was standing in front of the stove with the most intense glare aimed at the kettle, looking up his glare intensified at Sam trying to contain her giggles but failing horribly.

"Here, let me help you." Sam giggled as she filled the kettle with water and placed it back onto the burner, this time turning the element on. "Okay, so remember how I mentioned this morning that we needed to do something 'you might not like it but it has to be done?' Yeah so, this is it." Sam pulled out two boxes and set them on the table in front of Loki who looked at the boxes suspiciously.

"What are those?"

"Well, at some point we'll have to go outside together and for long periods of time and with SHIELD out there you can't really look like well... you. These boxes change your hair colour and I kind of want to cut it too. Now I know that-"

"Fine. Just get it over and done with." Loki interjected none too pleased that this has to be done.

"Really? You'll let me? Just like that? Wow, okay, let's get started after some tea. You'll need to change into a different shirt though, something light." Sam jumped up and zipped into the kitchen as the kettle began to whistle and poured tea for the both of them...

While Loki changed, Sam pulled out her scissors, comb, electric razor, and bleach stained towel from underneath the bathroom sink and brought it all out to the kitchen island. There was no way that Sam would be able to do all this in the bathroom with him being so tall and her being tiny, it just wouldn't work. After laying everything out, Sam pulled her desk chair from her room and placed it near the tools.

"Okay Loki, let's get this show on the road!" Sam said as she spotted Loki turning the corner wearing just a plain white v-neck shirt. To say he looked good with his arms crossed wearing that shirt, showing how lean and wiry he was would be an absolute understatement.

Smiling weakly, Sam signalled for Loki to take a seat while she picked up the towel and carefully draped it over his shoulders. Quietly Sam began to cut away at his dark locks which were surprisingly soft and thick until a fair amount of hair was piling on the floor and towel.

Setting down the scissors, Sam stood in front of Loki running her fingers through his hair, lightly styling it to see if it would lay okay. While doing this Sam noticed that ever so slightly, Loki was slowly relaxing his tensed shoulders and taking deeper breaths. Removing her fingers, Sam cleaned up the small mess before opening the bleaching kit.

"So just to warn you, this stuff is going to smell really bad so I apologize in advance." Sam warned Loki as she mixed the cream and liquid into the little bottle and shook it.

Taking Loki's silence as an okay sign, Sam broke the bottle seal and began to bleach his raven hair. After getting a solid even coat, Sam warned Loki that it had to stay on for a while and to not touch his hair while it set. So while they waited, Sam got Loki to move to the couch and reading so she could move her desk chair to the kitchen sink so she could rinse his hair. Since the brand of hair peroxide she bought only stayed in for 20 minutes, Sam brought her blow dryer to the kitchen and prepared the second bottle of hair dye. Sam contemplated on giving Loki blonde hair but with his alabaster complexion he would've looked like a ghost so instead she bought a copper-ish colour which would actually make him look healthy.

About an hour later the hair transformation was complete, Loki was now sporting ginger hair that had a slight wave to it.

"Well Loki, I don't know how you'll react but I personally think you look so much better and different but a good different. You can go look by yourself, I'll just stay here and clean up." Sam fidgeted with the towel while the still silent Loki quietly stood up and walked into the bathroom.

After cleaning up everything, Sam walked into the bathroom to see Loki still looking at himself, but before she could say anything she swore she could see a ghost of a tear track on his cheek. Looking at him in the mirror you could see the slight relief in his eyes but as soon as it settled there it was gone in a flash.

"Do you want me to make dinner, and then we can just read books and ignore each other if you want?" Sam offered, trying her best to smile at him. With a slight nod of his head Sam left him alone and made some grilled cheese sandwiches and a light salad for them.

And read books is what they did until 11 pm where Sam retired to her bedroom and Loki stayed up reading.

Once Loki was sure she was in her room and out of earshot, he whispered, "Thank you."

**A/N: Wey hey a new chapter! So I think this is the longest chapter so far, yay! So this might be a little late but work and family have been whoa. Review if you want it's not required, but it inspires me to right more for you guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The two weeks after dying Loki's hair were monstrously stressful for Sam. During that time it took all Sam had to not ship Loki off somewhere to stress out alone but that was not an option until she remembered a certain little trip she planned after agreeing to take care of Loki. So after dinner one night, Sam stopped Loki before he could hide away in his room for the entire night.

"So this weekend is going to be a long weekend and I thought you and I could get out of town and go on a little trip. Whether you like it or not we are goi-"

"No. I am not going anywhere with you after what you did to me. I am staying here. Any kind of authority you assume you have over me is gone. I am a god! And I will not have some quim like you dictating my life!" Loki thundered, making Sam take a small step back from his beseeching glare.

"Except for the fact that you aren't a god right now! You are just as human as I am! So yes, I **will** dictate your life until you start acting like a mature adult and not some child throwing a temper tantrum! Because all I see is a child who refuses to accept responsibility for their actions. And I did that to save your ass! I dyed your hair so you won't be ridiculed on the streets. I did that so you can start anew and be the person I know you can be!" The anger in Sam's voice dwindled as the tension left her body. Loki's glare only relaxed slightly at Sam's outburst.

"Do not think for one moment that you know anything about me. I have lived longer than anyone on this pathetic excuse for a realm, I have seen things you only dare to dream about. I have seen the rise and fall of empires, I have fought in many battles, so don't think for one second that you will ever know anything about me." This was not exactly what Sam had wanted to hear, but it was a start. It seemed that the way to get Loki to spill anything about himself was through intense negative emotions.

"And that's where you are wrong. Every day people in the world are going through something very similar to what you have gone through. Earth has had battles, empires, and have had unexplained phenomenons occur. You are not the only person in the universe with issues, Loki! I have issues myself but do I go and attempt to destroy an innocent stranger's home to resolve it? No, because that is not fair, and it would solve nothing. So stop putting the blame on people who are not guilty. You're mad at Odin and Frigga for lying to you? You are the God of Mischief and **LIES**. Yes they should have told you sooner but you should have seen the lies as plain as day. You're mad at Thor for being the favoured son? Yet I have only seen him talk highly of you, and support you. He wanted to protect you from SHIELD for crying out loud! You mad at Laufey for rejecting you? Well Odin and Frigga accepted you for everything you are. Do not blame them for you're failures and self-loathing. In the morning I expect to see you ready, pack lightly - we'll be gone for three nights." Sam tore her eyes from his and went to her room, preventing Loki from objecting or pinning the blame on anybody but himself.

With a deep exhale, Sam went to her closet to begin packing for the morning. She knew that helping Loki was going to be emotionally draining but what just happened could not be their every conversation, it would be counter-productive. They had to find a middle ground and she was hoping that after this trip, Loki would be more responsive. Placing her duffle bag near her dresser, Sam placed her ipod on it's dock, turning it up and just let the music play while she threw random articles of clothing in the bag.

* * *

Loki, slightly dazed from Sam's speech, slipped into his room after her music snapped him back to reality.

Nobody had ever had the audacity to speak to him like that, not even the Allfather says anything remotely that passionate. Loki wanted to be angry at her for everything she said but his body just refused to be angry and that only made Loki more irritated.

_Maybe she's rig- _Loki stopped that thought. There was no way that he would give her the satisfaction of being right. That would be the last thing he'd ever do. S_he had no right to assume anything about his life and what he was feeling. She had no right to try and put him on the same playing field as the pathetic humans of this planet. Who does she think she is to try and understand anything I've gone through. I laugh at her. _Loki's mind tried to prove she was wrong but no matter how hard he tried, his logic prevented that from happening at all.

He tried to block out Sam's words, they just kept repeating until he threw open his temporary closet and pulled down a medium sized bag, throwing in random articles of clothing.

It wasn't until near 10 p.m. when Loki heard Sam turn off her music but a couple seconds later, he heard her muffled voice.

* * *

"Hello?" Sam answered her phone. Why they would be calling this late, she had no idea.

"Hey, just wanted to check in and see how everything is so far. You haven't killed him yet, right?" The voice on the other end of the line asked, slightly amused. Sam could picture them smirking.

"No, I haven't. I promised Thor no harm would come to him while in my care." Sam responded, wedging the phone in between her jaw and shoulder so she could fold the clothes she'd be taking on the trip.

"Well that's no fun. Has he tried to kill you yet?" They asked, getting a little excited.

"Sorry to disappoint, he just reads all day and occasionally gets testy but that's easy to deal with." Sam could practically feel the pout through the phone. "Look, I'd chat but we have to leave early and it's a six hour drive so I need to sleep."

"Fine! Be super lame, see if I care." Sam rolled her eyes. They could be such a child, "Text me when you get into city limits and we can deal with everything over some drinks."

"Sounds good. Bye, Nino." Sam hung up before they could begin to protest at her nickname for them.

Plugging her phone in, Sam did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, hair and relaxing yoga poses before burrowing herself underneath her duvet, mentally preparing for the long drive ahead.

**A/N: And that is chapter five! So some character development went on so that's pretty good. I really wanted to show that although Loki was behaving, kind of, he still has a temper that surprisingly Sam can compete with. Review if you want, and a big thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Loki woke to Sam knocking on his door. Getting up, Loki walked over and opened the door to see Sam was already dressed in a grey sweater, dark wash jeans, and black knee high boots.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse from sleeping.

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving in about an hour or whenever you're ready to leave. And about last night... I just want to say: I'm sorry. You're right; I don't know you but from the myths and Thor," Loki's eyes hardened slightly at that name. "I can't help but feel like I know just a bit about you. From the myths and Thor, you are made out as someone who likes to have fun but was dealt a really shitty hand later on in life where you doubted everything in your life. And then somebody exploited that hurt and rage and created a whole new person. So I am sorry for assuming anything about you. And for what it's worth, the fun-loving Loki seems like a pretty cool guy." Sam smiled slightly and turned to leave Loki to get ready.

Closing the door, Loki thought over what Sam had just confessed. First was that she was sorry. Nobody had outright apologized to him and for her to say that surprised him greatly. Never in his hundreds of years of existence had somebody actually apologized, usually it was him 'apologizing' for a harmless trick, never the other way around. Second, his 'brother' had divulged in his childhood with her? He could only imagine the stories Thor or that book told her, probably none too compromising, he hoped. Some stories were best left in the dark. Thirdly, when had she psychoanalysed him so accurately? He hardly spoke more than three sentences to her in a day. And then she had to compliment him at the very end of it. As if stroking his ego would make him behave any better...

Gathering some clothes and went to have a shower. Getting out, it was still a little jarring for Loki to see himself with lighter hair. Changing into a dark green button down and dark wash denim. Loki returned to his room grabbing his bag, a jacket and a pair of shoes and walked into the kitchen to see Sam had made breakfast for the both of them.

Sitting down at the island, Sam quietly pushed a plate of food into his direction. Silently accepting it, they both ate in silence. Occasionally they would make eye contact but no words were passed between Sam was a little uncomfortable, Loki was quite at ease just being with his thoughts. But since Sam couldn't stand her one-sided uneasiness, she spoke up.

"So... uh, we should leave if we want to arrive at a decent time. So whenever you're done eating we can go..." Sam fidgeted with her hands, standing up from her stool while Loki just looked at her without any emotion.

"I'm ready to leave." Loki picked up his empty plate, moving past Sam to placed it in the sink.

"Okay, I'll ju-" Sam was cut off the the shrill ringing of her back pocket. "Excuse me." Sam scurried off to her room to answer. "Hello?"

"Sammy!" Ana's voice called out.

"What the hell are you doing awake at 8 am? You don't get up until at least 10." All Sam could hear was Ana giggle. But it just wasn't any kind of giggle. It was the a drunk giggle. "Are you drunk?"

"Me? No... okay fine, yes! Well if you weren't so busy doing _things _at home you could have been partying it up with me and all these cute guys! Hold on one sec." Sam could hear people chanting the word 'shots.' Whenever Ana was drunk she got even more flirtatious and more adventurous than when sober. Sam wasn't a big party but every so often she would join Ana and they'd have a good first couple hours but it always ended with her bringing Ana back to Sam's apartment to keep an eye on her.

"Ana? ANA!" Sam had to call her name a few more times before Ana finally responded. "Go home, sleep, eat greasy food and marathon How I Met Your Mother." Sam knew that Ana would probably not listen but it was worth a shot.

"You're such a party pooperrr. Guys, my best friend who is super hot wants me to go home!" Sam really wanted to facepalm when she heard all the 'boo-ing' the people made in the background.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, rushing back inside to write down the slurred address Ana rattled off. Lucky for Sam it wasn't that far from her apartment. Hanging up, Sam stuffed the address into or the scribbled address. It took her less than ten minutes to find a house with people asleep on the front lawn. Turning off the car, both Sam and Loher purse and re-joined Loki in the kitchen. "So we have to go now because I need to deal with something and I might need your help." Without waiting for a reply, Sam started walking towards the door, fishing her keys from the bowl sitting on a table next to the door.

After getting Loki and his stuff into the car, Sam ripped out of the parking garage and searched fki got out of the car and made their way up to the house.

"What are we doing here?" Loki inquired, staring at people stumbling and shouting at each other.

"I'm here to get Ana... She's a good friend of mine who likes to party a little too much." Sam walked through the living room where a bunch of guys were playing video games on a huge flat screen.

"Is that her?" Loki pointed to a girl who was in the kitchen lining up a new row of shots.

"Yes..." Sam gritted her teeth, hardening her stance before stomping into the kitchen. "Anahita get you're ass over here!" At the sound of her name Ana's head whipped up. At first there was a huge smile on her face but after a few seconds looking at Sam that smile slowly slipped off her face.

Sam didn't know where this anger was coming from. Was it because Ana partied through the entire night? Probably not because that's what young adults do in college. Was it because Ana did it without her? No, Sam wasn't much of a party person to feel left out over this. It was probably because Sam's day went from awkward to harsh second-hand embarrassment in two minutes flat. Sam loved Ana so much but sometimes Sam felt like Ana was a little too reckless and she felt the need to take care of Ana when Ana herself wasn't able to sometimes. But she knew that if the situations were reversed, Ana would do just about anything for Sam, well she hoped she would.

"Sammy! Are you going to take me home?" Ana asked but as Sam was about to reply Ana spotted Loki."Well, hello sailor! What's your name?" Sam watched anxiously as Loki's eyed widened only slightly at Ana as she pushed by Sam and stood tall with her shoulders out to push out certain assets. Sam wanted to hide her eyes but Loki seemed un-fazed and just furrowed his brows slightly.

"Ana, not now. I have to get you home." After a couple minutes of looking for Ana's shoes, Sam was able to get Ana into the back seat of her Prius. Climbing into the driver's seat, Sam and Loki stayed silent the entire drive to the dorm suites.

"Ana, sweetie, where are your keys?" Sam asked pulling into a parking stall close to Ana's dorm. Looking into the rear-view mirror Sam saw that Ana was completely passed out. Sighing, Sam looked over to Loki who had a slight amused glint in his eyes. "So, could you please carry her to her room? I would but I'm not that strong..." Sam trailed off, slightly embarrassed, looking down.

At the sound of the door opening, Sam whipped her head up to see Loki getting out of the car and opening the back seat door. Scrambling to unbuckle her seat-belt, Sam yanked her keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car as Loki was lifting Ana out of the car. Nudging the car door shut with his hip, Loki started to trail behind Sam.

After two flights of stairs, Loki and Sam were standing outside of Ana's dorm door. Unlocking it, Sam walked in turning on the flight. Loki just stood there with Ana, Sam pealed back the duvet and top sheet and while Loki set her down, Sam opened up Ana's dresser and pulled out the first night shirt.

"Could give me a couple moments? I have to change her clothes." With a nod, Loki left the pint sized dorm room, closing the door so it was left ajar. Walking back to Ana, Sam was able to wake her up enough to get her out of her tank top and shorts. After a few minutes of struggling, Sam finally got Ana into bed. Locking the door as she left, Sam was relieved to see that Loki had stayed.

With a nod towards the car, Sam and Loki got back into her Prius and Sam made the first exit for the I-81.

"Sorry... again." Sam mumbled, glancing in Loki's direction but he was just looking out the passenger window. No response at all was given in return.

By the time they reached city limits of Manhattan, Sam turned off the main road and parked at Constitution Park, this confused Loki. _Almost six hours just to go to a park in Manhattan? _He thought, viewing the houses and the park ahead. While Loki looked around, Samantha pulled her phone out of her purse and called Nino.

"Y'ello?" He picked up after just one ring.

"Hey, Nino, just calling like you asked." Sam had started calling him Nino after their initial meeting after the Battle of New York.

"Nino, really? Why couldn't that die with Antwerp? Anyways, you have reservations at The Ritz-Carlton under your name. Corner of 59th and Avenue of the Americas. I'll wait for you guys at the Auden Bar. And make sure The Green Hornet behaves, I'd hate to beat him up. Ta-ta Sam-I-Am!" Nino hung up and Sam just shook her head at his nickname for her.

Turning in her seat to face Loki, Sam called his name to get his attention.

"So we're going to check in at The Ritz-Carlton, change into nicer clothes and then we are meeting somebody downstairs at the bar for drinks. Think you can handle that?" Sam looked into his eyes to gage him.

"Stop treating me like a child and maybe I'll behave." With a nod, Sam turned back properly into her seat and turned on the car.

Although it seemed like a small distance, the traffic added a good 45 minutes. When they finally pulled up to the valet, it was pushing 3 pm. Walking to the front desk with their two bags, Sam's breath got caught in her throat at the decor. So grand. Looking over to Loki, who didn't even seem slightly impressed at where they were stayed just looked over at her and rolled his eyes when he saw the awe.

"Hello and welcome to the Ritz-Carlton. How may I be of service today?" A perky blonde with the biggest smile greeted them, well it seemed it was mostly pointed towards Loki, who now had his lips pursed and a slight annoyed look in his eye.

"Hi, we're here to check in. _Samantha Daniels_." The blonde turned and gave Sam a less enthusiastic smile and clicked at her computer.

"Ah yes. Identification, please." Sam pulled out her driver's license and slid it towards the woman who was getting slightly on Sam's nerves as well. After a few moments the receptionist pulled two key cards from the desk and slid them forward along with Sam's license. "Suite 1524. Elevators are to your left. Enjoy your stay."

Silently, the two walked to the elevator. Pushing the call button Sam started to slightly sway on her feet while checking her wristwatch every couple seconds.

"Could you please stand still? You're getting on my nerves." Loki snapped at Sam. Whipping her head to look at him but in that moment the elevator opened up and Loki ignored her stare and walked into the lift. Awkwardly, Sam pressed the 15th floor button and watched the doors slide shut before she said anything.

"That receptionist looked like she wanted to dip you in chocolate and eat you." Sam bit her lip hard to prevent herself from trying not to laugh when Loki firmly told her to shut up. "Oh c'mon, are you saying you wouldn't go for that? She seems... nice? Are blondes not that much fun on Asgard?" Sam joked trying to ease the tension but all she got as a response was a deep sigh and a head shake.

"Please stop. You're attempts are fruitless. I just want to get this night over with." Loki walked out of the elevator before Sam could say another word.

Getting to their room they quickly freshened up and changed into more suitable clothes for drinks. Sam changed into a faded metallic gold Aztec print top tucked into a black knee length skirt with a deep green leather jacket and peach strappy heels while Loki changed into a black button down and dark slacks with black leather shoes. It took them exactly 30 minutes and they were already heading back down into the bar. Loki was relieved that Sam gave up on chit chat and focused on applying a deep red lipstick using the reflective surface of her phone as a mirror.

Exiting the elevator Sam took the lead and walked them into the bar just off to the right side of the receptionist's desk. Sam briefly paused in the archway before she spotted Nino at the bar with a scotch in hand and his back facing them, readjusting her jacket Sam started to walk while Loki followed closely behind. Stopping behind him, Sam leaned against the bar.

"I'm looking for a Nino, you haven't seen him by any chance, have you?" At his nickname, Nino turned around and Loki almost stormed out of the room if he didn't feel Sam's fingers wrap themselves around his wrist. The face of Sam's Nino was none other than Tony Stark and that made Loki clench his jaw. Of all the people in New York, Sam had to have drinks with the Man of Iron.

**A/N: That whole Anahita situation, literally, came out of nowhere. She did that all on her own. I totally wasn't planning on that. Also I've been thinking of making the chapters longer, which might make updating wait a little longer; how do you guys feel about that? And HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**And another big thanks to everybody reviewing! Never knew my day could be made by something so simple!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I had/have a ton of things I'm working on and this temporarily got put on the back burner. And to show how sorry I am, an extra long chapter!**

* * *

"Gingerbread!" Tony placed a small peck on Sam's cheek and that's when he noticed Loki standing behind her, silently fuming. "Is this actually Reindeer Games? He looks much less menacing now. Oh, this is just the best." Tony pointed and openly gawked at Loki who just glared right at him. "Little Orphan Annie." Tony's new nickname for Loki got him to kiss his fingertips while Sam hit him over the back of his head.

"That's a low blow, Nino. Now get us some drinks, we could all benefit from it." Ten minutes later, Sam was able to convince Loki to relax a little and get a drink and soon they were all sitting at a corner table, hidden from plain view. It was one thing to have an Avenger in the room but also the antihero who tried to take over the Earth, in the same bar? Sam was taking no chances tonight.

Loki just watched Sam and Tony converse and occasionally he would watch other patrons mingle with each other, never adding anything to the conversation they were having.

"So as nice as it to sit around and drink with you, let's get down to business. What was this favour you asked about?" Tony leaned in, resting an elbow onto his knee.

"Okay, so I am basically asking for you to take on Loki to help you with the rebuilding. From what I've read and heard about him, he's business savvy and we all know he has a way with words. Get him to help review city plans and read contracts and attend a meeting or two. Just show him how much damage he's made." Loki gaped at Sam with wide eyes at the proposal.

Sam, feeling Loki's eyes on the side of her face, tilted her head, amused at the almost horror-struck look he was giving her.

"Oh don't give me that look. Honestly, Loki. What did you expect? You've gotten it pretty easy this past month. Time to put you to work. All you'll be doing is reading and making notes. This should be easy for you. It's just for a couple days and then we can head back home. So suck it up, you can brood into a book later." Tony watched intently at the exchange, eyes bouncing back and forth between Sam and Loki, waiting for the protest but it never happened. Shocked, Tony called over for another round of drinks and Sam turned back to Tony as the drinks were being placed in front of them.

* * *

Happy to have the whole suite to herself for the day, Samantha decided to pamper herself. She deserved it after everything she's put up with - namely Loki. Walking into the master bath, Sam began her pampering by running the most soothing bath she's been dying to have since they checked in two nights ago.

The day after having drinks with Tony was spent entirely in Stark tower. Tony dragged Loki off to god's know where so Sam wandered around the tower with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S. until she was informed by the AI itself that Loki and Tony were waiting for her on Tony's personal floor and by then it was already late in the afternoon. Upon reuniting with them, Tony invited them to have dinner with him and Pepper but Sam politely declined knowing having dinner with them would put Loki more on edge. Instead they just relaxed and and ordered breakfast even thought it was well after 12 p.m.

Knocking at the door pulled Sam back to the present. Quickly shutting off the water, Sam quickly made her way to open the door to see a full cart of all her favourite breakfast pastries from chocolate croissants to vol-au-vent's. Thanking the room attendant, Sam popped a mini apple fritter into her mouth before grabbing a book, her ear-buds and phone, heading back into the master bath where the water cooled just enough to completely submerge her body. Putting on her reading playlist on shuffle, Sam laid back and spent the better part of two hours of just reading and letting the hot water relax all her aching muscles from the drive.

After, getting out of the now lukewarm bath, Sam satisfied her sweet tooth to all the pastries that still had yet to be had. Just when she finished her second cherry danish Sam began to feel all her missed sleep catching up to her. Changing into her softest pyjamas, Sam crawled back in between her blankets and drifted off almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. So much for pampering herself.

Meanwhile, Loki was across town hunched over at Tony's bar in the penthouse, currently flipping through a renovation contract. On the left of him was a stack of sticky notes that had some minor notes scribbled attached to various pages of finished files. On the other side of him was a stack of manilla files with various contract company's and legal firm's written across them. He had already been at this for a few hours and was certainly ready to call it quits and head back to the hotel suite. And although he found this inherently boring, it kept his mind focused and busy with something that wasn't Samantha's annoyingly reasonable logic. This punishment, Loki felt, was just as menial as bargaining with the Dwarves to make a veil for Sif after he cut all her golden locks off.

A little while later, Pepper walked in with more files underneath her arm. Setting them down next to the other pile, she peaked over Loki's shoulder reading a few notes.

"Wow. Tony has you hard at work." Pepper commented, picking up a random files reading a few sticky notes. "Well after you finish that these you can leave. Just leave them here when you're done and J.A.R.V.I.S'll have a driver take you back to the hotel."

"How in the world do you not want to kill that man?" Loki commented scribbling a note about legality rights. Glancing up to Pepper. Loki could not understand how this woman could work for a man like that for all those years without wanting to gouge her eyes out. Just spending an hour with him made Loki more infuriated than Thor usually did in the same amount of time.

"When you have access to his personal bank account you resist the urge." Pepper's attempt at humour was good enough for Loki to crack the faintest hint of a smirk. "And even then, it's hard sometimes to not want to lock him into a cellar thousands of miles away from you in the middle of nowhere."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out. Too bad your love for that moron prevents you from actually following through. A shame, really." After a small laugh from Pepper, Loki was once more left to himself

Another two hours passed before Loki closed the last file, stood up, and gave a look outside to see it had darkened considerably. Grabbing his overcoat from the end of the bar, Loki left the Stark Tower for the night.

* * *

Sam was roused from her cat nap when she heard Loki come back from Stark Tower. Flinging the blankets off her refreshed body, Sam found him sitting down in the living area. Looking up at the clock just on the mantle of the fireplace Sam saw that she had napped for another four hours! Pulling out her phone Sam saw that she had had a missed call and a text from Anahita.

_"Hey! Where have you been? I went by your place last night with some Chinese but your car wasn't there. Get back to me when yo see this 3" _

Sam sent a quick reply saying she was just gone for the weekend for some relaxation and that she'll be back in a couple days. Slipping her phone in the pocket of her PJ shorts, Sam looked up noticing that Loki was looking straight at her.

"What?" And then it dawned on her that nobody in their right mind would still be in their pyjamas this late in the evening. Well lucky for Sam, she wasn't nobody. "This? You should see me during the holidays. This is not as bad as it gets. Trust me when I say: it gets horrendous." Sitting down across from him, looking up close by eateries. "You hungry? I'm starving. I don't want to order in so we should go out. Any preferences?" Sam tapped around on her phone, looking up close places they could go out to eat at. A cute little Scandinavian cafe that was still open and it was literally right around the corner.

"Whatever. Does not matter to me." Loki called out tiredly as Sam got up and went back into her room, closing the door slightly so all communication wouldn't be cut off.

"Somebody sounds tired. We won't stay out too long. I think my afternoon nap made me overtired, you know? When you sleep so much that you feel practically dead on your feet and you haven't slept in ages?" Sam came back out wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, beaded collared t-shirt button down with her black knee high boots.

Grabbing her trench and her purse and shuffling Loki out the door, they made the literal 2 minute walk down the street. Glancing around inside Sam was relieved that it was only semi busy which meant they could get in and out fairly easily without having to wait on other customers.

"Hello, welcome to FIKA. Table for two?" Nodding her head at the hostess, Sam and Loki followed the young lady to a small table nestled into the corner right against the glass peering onto the street. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?" Sam quietly ordered water for the both of them and returned to look at their menus while the hostess brought them their water.

With one glance at the menu reading the food titles, Loki placed the menu and just glared at Sam who was knowingly ignoring him with a smile on her face, reading over the different food options. After about another minute Sam peaked at Loki and just giggled.

"I know what you are doing. It's not going to work." Loki stated just as the hostess came back with two tall glasses of water. Tucking the small tray under her arm, she whipped out a little notepad and pen.

While Sam ordered a tuna salad, Loki had ordered the Swedish meatballs with a red beet salad.

"What do you think I'm doing, pray tell?" Sam took a sip of her water, watching a few people walk by. People watching had been something she loved to do. She always wondered where people were going, what they had for breakfast or what compelled them to wear a certain colour. When she was in high school, Sam and a couple friends would sit on the patio of the local cafe and just make up stories of the civilians who walked by while absently doing homework.

"You're surrounding me with food dishes that will remind me of Asgard and in thinking about it you'll expect to hear me spill something in hopes to peel back layers of myself." Rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Wow, you're even more egotistical, who knew." Loki scoffed at the remark. Yes, he had a tendency to get ahead of himself but his manipulation of words has saved him more times that he cared to recount. It wasn't his fault that people did not understand his humour, or himself for that matter. There was a one person who enjoyed his tricks but that was in the past.

It was silence between the two even when a waiter came and brought their food. Sam who was enjoying her tuna salad, kept sneaking glances at Loki's plate and was just itching to try some herself. Sam always had this problem. Every time she'd go out to a restaurant with friends or family, she'd always end up wanting to eat somebody else's entrée, and after it had become a serious issue with her, she chalked it up to _wanting what you can't have _and stopped going out. That was why she had ordered so many breakfast pastries, she just couldn't decide what she wanted. And sitting now, she was extremely tempted to create a distraction to steal a meatball. Her unintentional fidgeting was was enough to get Loki's attention.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam's face snapped up from her plate at his voice.

"Oh... well... um... I don't usually go out to restaurants anymore." Sam explained, hoping that was enough of an explanation for the god.

"Really? Because your body language tells me it's more than just that. Your eyes are slightly dilated, and you're trying to not look at something so you're darting your eyes everywhere except down. You're hands are slightly trembling, meaning you're tempted to do something. And you're breathing changed. You want my food." Loki finished with a smug smile on his lips

"H-how!?" Sam's eyes widened at his deduction. What is he, Sherlock Holmes?

"People want what they can't have. Where you are hesitant to take, I am not." Loki smirked, but this time it was more pronounced than his other smirk and Sam noticed that immediately. _He's coming into himself again. _Sam thought while she smiled right back at him. This confused Loki but just waved it off as just another oddity of Sam. She hadn't _  
_

And although he knew exactly what she wanted, he made it near impossible for Sam not to notice his slowly shrinking plate of food. Her chances at stealing just a bite were dwindling by the second and Loki, in all his amusement, kept a bored mask and watched as Sam just fidget in her seat and trying to eat her own food.

"Are you done yet? I'm growing tired." Loki didn't even wait for Sam to reply before he called their waitress over to remove the plates and to bring the bill. Sam's window of opportunity had eclipsed and passed.

She was a little annoyed but for nothing really. He was teasing her, and that was all the progress she was hoping for although it was over something completely different than what she had intended. So maybe making him think of Asgard was not the way to help him. Maybe it was just to do what he is known for; pulling pranks, mischief, and so on.

"That was awfully mean of you." Sam replied, slipping her a couple bills to cover the dinner and a tip into the tray that had the bill. Getting up, she pulled her jacket back on, waiting for Loki to get up so they could leave.

After their night out for dinner, the days after seemed to blue for both Sam and Loki. Sam would spend as much time as she could at various museums while Loki was busy at the tower. And when they did meet up to have dinner, conversation seemed to be a little easier and this time the actually spoke more than three sentences to each other. Today was their last day in Manhattan and in a couple hours they would be back into Sam's Prius heading home. First they needed to go and stop off at the Tower as Tony and Pepper had invited them both over for brunch.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but how exactly do you know Stark?" Loki asked as Sam pulled her car into the underground parkade of the Tower.

"Well, I met him a couple years ago on campus. He was there for the re-grand opening of the science and technology building he, oh so, graciously upgraded. I had gone by the building to check it out but there was such a crowd I could hardly see the infamous Tony Stark. so I headed to the on campus all ages bar after an hour of standing around. After ordering myself a drink I got a call from Anahita and we talked for awhile and then the subject of Tony Stark came up and I ended up ranting about how much of an arrogant wannabe he was and it wasn't until I hung up the phone that the man sitting next to me turned to me and said 'I prefer billionaire, genius, philanthropist playboy.' I didn't apologize but we chatted and the rest is history." Sam could remember that day like it was yesterday. pulling into a free parking slot. Turning her car off she gathered her purse and climbed out and waited until Loki got out as well before pressing the lock button on her key fob.

Loki didn't say anything after her story. He would've guessed that they met through his oaf of a 'brother.'

"Tony can come across as a jackass but he really means no harm, that's just his honesty." Sam smiled meekly at Loki as they both stepped into the elevator and waited until it reached the top and the doors slid open.

"Welcome Miss Samantha and Prince Loki. Tony and Pepper are currently in the living room. I'll notify them that you have arrived." The AI greeted Sam and Loki while they both slipped their light jackets off and set them on the little table near the elevator.

Tony's penthouse had a very open concept design where rooms just flowed into each other. The one wall was just a long stretch of windows, giving the viewer the most broad view of New York and being up here literally made you feel as though you were on top of the world and Sam absolutely loved it. Loki on the other hand was very used to having that kind of view since his own chambers in Asgard were very high up, giving him a similar view.

Sam and Loki were just about to round the corner into Tony's kitchen area where they almost ran directly into somebody who didn't even look at Sam and Loki. They just gracefully swerved around the two and continued down the hall.

"Nino? Where are you?" Sam realized her words when Tony, Pepper and many other people currently seated around the table looked up at them as Sam and Loki halted in the doorway. Glancing to see Loki's flash of uneasiness and defiance was all the information she needed to know that these four other people were apart of the infamous 'Avengers.' There was a blond sitting next to a man with dark hair across from a red headed woman with another blond man to her right. She could only assume from their expressions that the two men furthest away were Dr. Bruce Banner and Captain Steve Rogers and the two closest to Sam was the Black Widow, Natasha and her partner, Hawk-eye Clint Barton. _Is he bloody mental?! It is literally too soon for this kind of shit. _Sam's ranted in her head at Tony's lack of tact.

"Sam, look, I can explain..." Sam crossed her arms and arched a brow signalling him to continue. "When I invited you and Reindeer Games I forgot I had already invited these guys over. Honest mistake, scouts honour." Tony lifted his right hand as to show how honest he was but Sam didn't care. If it was just her visiting Tony she'd be all for meeting everybody but with Loki at her side she had to take in how he feels about seeing the people he went toe to toe with just several months ago. And if Sam were in his shoes, she would feel very uncomfortable in a room of these people.

"What?" Sam snapped at the four still staring at her as if she'd gone completely mad and at her snark only Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers turned their eyes back to their plates leaving Widow and Hawk-eye glaring at Loki with hatred and confusion at Sam. Their stares only made Sam's annoyance edge into aggravation, Tony looked a little guilty and Pepper just rolled her eyes at him. "It was polite of you to invite us to brunch but we need to get home before nightfall. It was lovely finally meeting you, Pepper. I can't say the same with you four. Bye."

As quickly they got to Tony's penthouse they were just as fast leaving it. Sam, who was still a little annoyed with the looks everybody gave them, stayed quiet but Loki could feel her emotions as if they were rolling off of her in waves. He didn't mind the quiet but it set him on edge a bit, wondering just when she might crack.

Once Sam pulled onto the interstate and out of city limits, her agitation seemed to lessen. It was probably due to the openness, increased speed limit and fresh air from her rolled down window. She just couldn't believe that Tony would just let them walk into that, he could of at least called or sent a text, warning them that maybe they shouldn't come by the tower. _He has quite the fiasco to straighten out. _With a deep exhale, Sam rolled her shoulders, letting the tension leave and quietly fiddled with her stereo console until music began to play which got Sam to roll her window back up.

"Sorry for bursting like that back there but Tony was not thinking properly. God, I am just apologizing for everything!" Sam hit her steering wheel in mild frustration but she did notice Loki jump a bit. "Hey, you okay?" Sam stole a few glances in his direction while still trying to keep her eyes on the road.

"I'm fine. But yes, Stark was very clueless. But you had no reason to get as angered as you did. You are not the one who fought with them." Loki kept his tone even and eyes straight ahead. Last thing he needed was a 'therapy' attempt in a tin box. He was surprised at her outburst at the penthouse but if anybody was to be angry it should have been him more than Sam. Yes, he was annoyed seeing them but nowhere near as much as Sam and he's has years of experience masking his emotions around people he found particularly vexing.

"I was just taking your past with them into consideration. And because they are devout SHIELD agents, they will probably go running off and tell eye-patch dude I'm harbouring a fugitive... But there's really not much they can do if they do show-up at my doorstep." That piqued Loki's interest the most, what could she possibly possess that could put those control aficionados in their place?

"I highly doubt that. But your vigilance is admirable." Sam only shook her head, _he really had no clue. _Turning up the volume, Sam internally giggled and pressed her foot harder on the accelerator.

* * *

**A/N: And you've made it to the end of the chapter! After a few rewrites this was finally something I was mildly happy to publish and it sets up for plot and character development which I'm excited to explore!**

**It would be really cool to review and let me know what you think because it really does make writing so much easier!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was happy to be back in her own bed when they got back to the apartment. Sure she liked to travel and the bed at the hotel was phenomenal but nothing beats coming home and just laying down in your own bed. Sam couldn't even dream about leaving her bed for anything but as always, as soon as she is comfortable and relaxing, something has to come along and disturb her. Not even five minutes in her bed and someone was already pounding on the door.

Slowly, Sam dragged her feet to the door and opened it a crack without bothering as to check who was at the door. It only took a few seconds before Sam realized that the person she opened to door for was someone that will cause her trouble in the form of a secret government agent. She had to give them props for perfect time management and seizing an opportunity.

"Miss Daniels, I presume?" A younger looking man in a black suit was standing on at her doorstep with shades covering his eyes. Sam could easily tell that they were SHIELD with the way that he stood and the short cropped hair he had. There was no way that they would know she was home if they weren't already monitoring her.

"Who's asking?" Sam was not about to tell a man whom she did not know her name. She did not trust this man at all.

"My name is Agent Ward. And we are under the suspicion that you, Miss Daniels, are harbouring a wanted war criminal. We request that you hand him over immediately." He spoke with an air of arrogance that put Sam's shields up higher.

"In no way did I confirm nor deny that I am in fact this Daniels lady you think I am. And if you are under suspicion and do not have a court ordered warrant than I suggest you get back into your SUV and tell Director Fury he can come here if there's a problem. Now get off this private property!" Without waiting a reply, Sam swiftly shut the door and locked it. It would have to come between hell or high water before she'd let a government official walk through her doorstep.

Sam didn't even bother to answer her now ringing phone, instead putting it on silent as she crawled back into her bed and napped for the rest of the afternoon.

Loki didn't waste any time going straight into his room when they finally arrived back to Sam's apartment. During Sam's exchange with the agent he sat silently, listening to hear if Sam would let the agent in and he was relieved to hear that without pause or hesitation in her voice as she shut down whomever was at the door demanding her cooperation.

_Impressive. Quite the silver-tongue herself. _He mused to himself, fully relaxing into the emerald green duvet eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Arrows soaring, swords clashing, angry cries of despair. Far off in the distance a man is groaning out in pain as a goat travels further away. _A woman in a white gown is last seen laughing at the man in pain._ All of a sudden, a shadow covers the only source of light, gazing upwards Sam sees that a large foot is coming down as to crush this scene. _

Bolting up in bed, Sam gasped a couple times before gently lowering herself back into the pillows. _What is going on with my dreams? _So far this was the third time she's had this dream. Nothing else happened and she couldn't even force herself to move or push her mind into a different dream. And yet it never felt like a dream when it starts out. It always somehow feels familiar yet nothing that strange ever happened in her life, until now. Until Loki showed up. _It could just be his presence setting my subconscious haywire. He is a living, breathing deity. _Now completely relaxed and breathing back to normal, Sam glanced over to her alarm clock and almost had another heart attack. _3 AM!? Have I really been sleeping that long? I **never **sleep for this long. What is going on with me?_ Sam tried getting comfortable but the shrill ringing of her phone had her scrambling to answer before it possibly woke Loki up._  
_

"Hi! Oh shoot, it's probably 4 am there!" Jane always had impeccable timing and had good sense to quiet down. If there was one thing that bothered Sam in quiet places, was people talking loudly.

"Hey Jane, no you didn't wake me up I was already awake. And it's only 3 am to be exact. But what's with the late night call?" Sam set the phone down next to her head on the pillow, too comfortable to hold it to her ear.

"I wanted to wait until I knew you were awake but I didn't want to wait that long and I know how much you love sleeping and I know you just came back from Manhattan - why didn't you tell me? - and-"

"Whoa, cool it speedy. Take a deep breath and tell Therapist Sam what's got you all riled up." A yawn escaped Sam as she wiggled deeper into her blankets.

"I hope you're still in bed becausethorproposedandisaidyesandweregettingmarriedinamonth." Sam only understood half of the jumbled mess of Jane's rambling.

"Excuse me? Could you slow down and repeat that?"

"Thor proposed, I said yes and we're to be wed in a mont-"

"WHAT?!" Sam shouted, bolting upright in her bed, eyes going as wide as possible. That big guy proposed? Every monarchical movie Sam had ever watched mentally showing her that it was politically unacceptable... "Um Jane, I hate to point this out but 1. You are not royalty of any kind and 2. You're human... I hate to be a debby downer but..." Sam really didn't want to bring Jane down from this but those two points were valid.

"I KNOW!" Jane agreed, surprising Sam, "According to Thor, Odin is allowing it anyway because it will strengthen the inter-dimensional political relationship between Asgard and Earth. And it's a two weeks away and-" For the second time now, Sam had to interrupt Jane.

"I'm sorry did you say a _two weeks?_ Jane, it will take me at least month to find a dress AND convince Loki to go back there. He may not be mad now but when I tell him, shit will hit the fan and break it..." Sam could already picture how Loki was going to react when she told him and that was something she was completely not ready nor excited for.

"Oh there's no need to look for a dress, there's a person who does all that on Asgard apparently... we'll figure it out when we get there a week before the ceremony. Look, I have to go, I have to get back to work. Bye!" Without getting to say bye, Sam rolled over and tried to process what Jane had just said.

_Thor proposed. They're getting married. On Asgard. I'm going to Asgard. On another planet, a different realm... I have to tell Loki. I'll be meeting Odin and Frigga... And all in one weeks time... _Sam paused before she started to really panic over having to tell Loki. She knew he was not going to take it well at all. Even if his temperament was getting better, this was surely just the thing that will put him right back into the shell he was slowly coming out of.

"Oh shit on a stick." Sam muttered rubbing her hands over her face before climbing out of her bed and making her way into the kitchen to make the strongest coffee ever. If she was going to have to tell Loki, she'll need all the caffeine she could get.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Loki had woken from Sam shouting not too long ago and just listened to her not so quietly busy herself in the kitchen. Curious, Loki quietly left his room and just stood in the doorway of the living-room and kitchen and just observed her viciously open and close cupboards and drawers all the while muttering to herself but her voice was too low to actually make out anything intelligible. Leaning against the wall, the floor creaked just loud enough for Sam to notice and whirl around to face the god whose brows were furrowed and his arms were crossed.

"You need to stop scaring me. Maybe we'll get you a collar with a little bell..." Sam drifted off into her mind again, trying to focus on anything but the impending tantrum. While she was waiting for the coffee to finish, she occupied herself by rearranging some of the pillows on the couch and tidying up her already neat living-room. Loki could practically taste the avoidance and nervousness Sam was emitting. He might have found it amusing in the past but now he just found it a bit annoying.

Loki continued to watch Sam as she made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, trying to find a comfortable seated position.

"Just stop moving and sit still, you're driving me absolutely mad." And Loki's voice did just that, Sam immediately reclined into the corner spot and took a sip of her drink, setting it on the coffee table before she spilt it on herself.

"Sorry, um, sorry. I just ah... Look, I got a call from... shit, no-" Sam stumbled over her words trying to figure out a way to start off the doomed conversation.

"Just start from the beginning woman! Don't you people pride yourself over your language? Speak!" Loki was starting to get mad. It was obvious she was hiding something from him, and the way she would occasionally side glance at him as if to gauge him was starting to really peeve him off.

"Well, I just, um, got off the phone with Jane..."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So... _she told me that... we are to be travelling to Asgard in one weeks time because Thor and Jane are going to join in... matrimony..." Nothing. Nothing in Loki's face nor body language changed even the slightest to the news. It was as if she were talking to a literal blank canvas. But what Sam saw on the outside was nowhere near close to the inner rantings he was doing.  


"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to... my room..." As calmly as he could, Loki strode out of the living room but only got halfway when he felt Sam grab his wrist. Turning around he just stared at her. Her eyes were trying to search for some kind of response but all Sam could get from his green-blue eyes was resignation like he accepted the fact that he was going to be in Odin's unwanted adoptive charity case. "What?"

"Look, I know that going back to Asgard to watch someone you grew up with get married to my cousin - two people you both hate and to see your surrogate parents isn't what you exactly had in mind. But when we get there, prove them wrong. Show them that they were wrong in thinking they could toss you aside or hide you in the dark. Show them the trickster, the man who loves a good laugh. Show them what they are missing out on. Do it not only for yourself, but for your children. I'm sure they'd like to see that." Loki's eyes slightly widened at the mention of his kids. He never mentioned them and nobody ever asked him about them after Narfi and Nari were used to bind and cause him pain.

"You know nothing of my children. That _book_ is nothing but half truths! They think I'm the blood brother of Odin! Odin could never stand to be around me, only Thor!" Loki had forgotten that Sam was still holding onto his wrist and tugged it free.

"If I apparently know so little, then educate me. You are the 'silver-tongue', the scholar." Loki could tell that this was not something that Sam was going to let go to easily. Slowly taking a deep breath, Loki moved around Sam and walked fully into the living-room, sitting in the chair. Once Sam was seated, legs tucked under herself with her head resting on her arm she nodded for Loki to begin. And that's how they spent the morning.

Loki told Sam great tales of his adventures from a young boy just learning magic to him getting the title of God of Mischief. From cutting maiden's hair to lost bets and embarrassing tales. The one thing he refused to go over were his children. They were something he did not talk about. They were a very personal part of his life that he did not feel comfortable openly talking about. It wasn't because he felt ashamed, he was actually very proud of his children. He just didn't feel like anyone was worthy of hearing about them.

"So you're not going to tell me about your children? From what I've read, they seem very interesting but I can respect that they are apart of your personal life. I am even surprised you've talked to me about your life at all." Loki was surprised at this as well. He never talked this much or for as long as he has, but something told him to trust her, that she was genuine in her words. And Loki must have known this all along because he would have known if she had lied to him and he never felt like she ever did.

Loki, for as long as he can remember, was known as the reserved closed off person who never really talked to people later on in his life. There were only a select few who got let in and even fewer ever stayed. Nobody really appreciated his affinity for magic and knowledge except for the scholars and healers. Everybody was obsessed with physical representations of strength and that is where Loki began to live - in the shadow of Thor's physicality and favour. Only his mother really paid attention to Loki but when you are a young boy, you want to prove yourself to your father, not so much your mother. Your father was your role model and hero. Proving yourself to your mother was easy, but to your father was something Loki was never able to do with Odin always challenging and bonding with Thor. And then the one time Loki had the opportunity to prove himself, he lost his entire identity by being fooled by the two people he thought would never lie to him. Finding out his entire lineage was a farce only created more questions than solutions. It explained why he had dark hair and magic, why he never felt cold during the winter solstice or travelling to foreign lands, why he was so slender and didn't gain muscle mass as quickly as the other Asgardian boys. But it also called attention to what else Odin and Frigga were hiding, what their ultimate goal was, was this genuine or purely political? It also created an even bigger self identifying crisis; _if I am what they say they are then aren't I the enemy? The monster parents tell their children about at night? Does that mean I am bound to do evil things? Why don't I look like them? Why am I not as tall as typical Frost Giants?_ So on and so forth. All these thoughts began to slowly chip away at his sanity and his already formed idea of who he really thought he was. And falling from the Bi-frost was Loki's way of finally giving up trying to be what everybody expected him to be. He let go physically and mentally. But the way Thanos exploited Loki's already misconstrued mind and formed it into a weapon by preying on the fresh wounds, creating somebody capable of mass destruction.

Listening to him talk, Sam was genuinely enthralled by his accounts throughout his life. But as he told stories of as he getting older, they generally got a little bit darker and this is where Sam really tried her best to fully understand every facet she got a glimpse at. She felt that listening to him talk and explain she really felt that she was learning about him and not what people understood of him. What people tell you about someone is very different than actually meeting them because they tell you what stood out to them and what they found appealing and not everyone shares the same preference of traits. And she could tell that most people were told to think negatively him because he thought differently and looked at the world in an unconventional way that people didn't deem 'normal' and although he was just like everybody else just characterized in a strategic way.

Sam didn't realize how late in the morning it was until a knock at her door. Looking at the clock quickly it read 11 am. Quickly unlocking the deadbolt but not the chain, Sam opened up her door to find Anahita on the other side.

"Sammy! I missed you!" Sam closed her door and unhooked the chain before opening it to let Ana in.

"I missed you too and don't call me that, you know I abhor that nickname." Ana was quick to initiate a hug between them.

"Did you just get back last night?" Sam looked over her shoulder to still see one of her bags still in the hallway. Stepping back from Ana, Sam picked up the bag and just nudged it into her room before closing the door. But before Sam could distract Ana from entering further, Ana walked right into the living-room and just stopped.

"You didn't tell me you have a guy over!" Ana looked over her should to Sam just rolling her eyes. Looking back at Loki, Ana walked forward and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Anahita, Sam's fun therapist and best friend, but you can just call me Ana." Ana waited a moment for Loki to shake her hand but lowered it when he just looked at her mildly annoyed before looking behind her at Sam.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't speak English well. Heel erg over haar. Ze weet niet goed herinneren." _Very sorry about her. She doesn't remember well. _"Ana, this is Luke. He's a friend of the family who's just visiting for a bit." It wasn't a complete lie. Thor was about to be her family for all intents and purposes and Loki was just visiting for a while, technically...

"Ah okay. That makes sense. Well I just wanted to swing by and see if you wanted to have some dinner tonight but I see that you're busy so no worries, I'll see you tomorrow in class!" That was one thing Sam was not looking forward to.

With Sam walking Ana to the door, Loki could faintly hear Ana telling Sam to 'hit that' before the door opened and closed once more.

After apologizing about Ana, Sam busied herself with breakfast while Loki just grabbed a book from her shelf and began to read 'The Crucible' by Arthur Miller. _How fitting. People being persecuted for magic..._ Smiling to herself, Sam looked back down and concentrated on cutting up some onions.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. It's pretty long but not as long as last chapter and that's because you guys have been waiting for quite a while for an update. And thank you to everybody who reads this and enjoys it. It would really mean so much to me if you guys dropped me a review letting me know what you think, it really only takes 30 seconds but makes a lasting impression! I hope you like the little crossover I stuck in there! I will be starting to begin "Thor 2: The Dark World" once they arrive to Asgard so don't worry, I'm not completely writing the second movie off with my own reality! **

**Oh and the language Sam is speaking is Dutch. I would have her speak Norwegian but that would be too convenient slash so many fics already have their OC fluent in Norwegian and Dutch is technically her heritage.**


	9. Chapter 9

The days leading up to their departure were uncharacteristically unsettling. Both Sam busied herself with her paper and Loki just distracted himself by watching movies and cable television. At first Sam had to show him how to properly use the DVD player and TV and she could find herself sometimes taking frequent breaks from her work to join him on the couch. After a particularly funny episode of FRIENDS that Sam habitually changed the channel to the local news but she immediately wished she hadn't upon seeing the upcoming stories.

"Today we take a year in review. From the largest internet protest to the famous crumbling of New York to a massive credit card breach that affected millions of people." The local news anchor narrated as amateur and professional video footage showcased what they said. Fumbling with the remote, Sam hastily turned the TV off. Loki just stared at the now black screen; he never expected for people to still talk about his failure to rule Midgard.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" Sam moved off the couch and walked into the kitchen to avoid Loki's stare. Opening the cupboard Sam expected to see food but all she saw was half a bag of pasta and some saltine crackers, closing it Sam returned to the living room.

"So we have no food. Get ready, you're coming with me to buy food." On her heel, Sam went to her room to change out of her sweats and into something more presentable. Just minutes later, Sam exited her room to find Loki waiting for it at the door, already open, all ready.

Grabbing her keys and wallet, Sam put on her shoes and locked up. They was about half way to the car when lightning and clouds started to form in the sky and before Sam could question it a bright beam of light engulfed them both, leaving an intricate knot printed on the ground in their place.

Keeping her eyes closed tightly still didn't protect her from the blinding light. All her senses felt overloaded. The air felt warm around her but logic told her that the air whipping around her should make her feel cold. Sam felt weightless but grounded. Sam decided to take the chance at blinding herself and peaked her left eye open just in time. Falling to her hands and knees, Sam was in awe of the room she had landed in.

Before her was a dome shaped room that resembled the inside of a clock. In the middle of the room was a raised platform with what looked like a golden man holding a broadsword. Slowly getting up to her full height, Sam took a couple steps further towards the centre, just trying to absorb everything.

"Heimdall, what is the meaning of this?" Loki asked quite confused. When Sam's eyes finally laid on him, she was taken back by him in his Asgardian attire and the fact his hair returned to it's natural black. Looking down, Sam was relieved to be still in her clothes, she'd probably faint if she ended up in Asgard naked.

"The All-father has requested your extraction along with Lady Samantha. You two are wanted in the throne room as soon as possible." Confused at what that meant, Loki made his way out of the dome, not wanting to get lost Sam sent a swift nod to the Gatekeeper and took off after Loki.

"Whoa." The word died on Sam's lips as she exited the Bifrost. Before her in all it's glory was the realm eternal; Asgard.

The architecture was similar to that of the renaissance on Earth but futuristic. Looking down, Sam was in awe of the infamous Rainbow Bridge that glowed different colours under her feet as though they were veins. Simply walking illuminated the ground beneath her. The smell of the ocean surprised her seeing as she could not see any ending to the so called ocean. And in the heart of the realm was what could only be the royal palace, where it radiated a sense of warmth and safety. The golden structure stood tallest of all the buildings.

"Would you stop stalling." Loki's voice snapped Sam out of her gaze. Looking over she noticed the few guards sitting upon horses. With Loki standing by a horse, Sam jogged to where he was and helped her mount it with him saddling up right behind her soon after.

The ride into the realm was quiet and Sam tried to focus on anything and everything except for how close in proximity she was with Loki. This had been the closest they had ever been physically, the only time they were remotely close to each other was when she coloured his hair but it was nothing like this. Right now she felt caged between his arms on either side of her holding the reigns, his chest firmly pressed against her back. Between the breathtaking scenery and Loki behind her, Sam's heart sped up just the tiniest.

_This was, is his home. This is where he grew up. How could a beautiful place like this raise such a sad being? _Sam frowned, trying to distract herself from such thoughts, she focused on committing the Asgardian skyline to memory. Planets as clear as day and so close only added to the backdrop. _This place is unreal._

The entire ride up to the palace was silent although everything around them was lively and when the did finally get to the golden gates, the skies darkened further showcasing the brilliance of Asgard. Galaxies and nebulae of all colour painted the sky. Sam was again too caught up in her mind that she didn't notice they had stopped when Loki dismounted the horse. Shaking her head, Sam swiftly dismounted and followed Loki to the throne room. Walking there they were both met with glare's of disgust and that only flared Sam's temper.

_How can they look at us as if we are scum? _It took everything she had to refrain from putting them in their place.

"It's not worth it. They are blinded by preached prejudice. Don't give them any power over you." Loki noticed the looks and how Sam was negatively reacting to them.

"That's rich coming from you." Sam muttered trying to relax her hands that were balled into fists. But soon her anger dissipated when they finally entered the throne room.

Engraved pillars lined the edges of the golden room, detailed tapestries hung from the walls, the floor was decorated with twisting and turning Celtic knots leading up to possibly the biggest ornate throne Sam had ever seen. Not one but two cases of stairs lead up to the royal chair made of what looked like pure gold with two spherical torches on either side. Perched on either wing of the throne was Odin's faithful Huginn and Muninn. Odin himself sat comfortable between them holding the infamous spear Gungnir, watching Loki and Sam reach the base of the first set of steps.

Not knowing the formal greeting of a God, Sam just bowed her head hoping that it would suffice.

"Pardon me, your Majesty but to what do we owe this impromptu visit?" Sam was surprised at how even and diplomatic her voice came across.

"It has come to my attention that Loki has been placed into your care." Odin rose from his seat as another figure came out from the right of where they were. An older woman with dark golden hair in a flowing violet dress made her way towards and past Sam and engulfed Loki into a hug Sam could see he visibly melted into. Sam could only assume that this was Loki's adoptive mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard herself.

"Oh how I've missed you." Sam could hear Frigga whisper to Loki before pulling away. "How rude of me. Welcome Miss Samantha, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you." Sam didn't have time to process what Frigga had said when she pulled Sam into a hug. The warmth that only came from a mother radiated from Frigga and Sam was sure she could bask in it forever but as soon as it began it had ended.

"T-thank you, your Majesty." All the composure Sam had with Odin had dissipated when talking to Frigga.

After Sam was thrown into an interrogation from Odin and an genuine warm conversation from Frigga. It wasn't until a good hour later that Frigga convinced Odin to let Sam and Loki go and sleep.

"Loki, take Miss Samantha to the guest chambers and then you are excused for the night." Loki nodded his head to the side signalling Sam to follow, this time they took a hallway Sam hadn't noticed.

"So that was... awkward. Is he really that serious all the time?" Loki gave a nod, not really feeling like ranting. "Wow, that must be such a buzzkill. Your mom, I mean, Frigga seems like a lovely person, very warm." They didn't walk for long when Loki stopped right next to a door that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Loki felt drained physically and emotionally. He didn't know how Sam could be this energetic after travelling through the Bifrost when he himself felt like his legs were going to give out. Then having to be in the company of Odin and Frigga drained him completely

"Go to sleep Samantha. Tomorrow is a new day." With that Loki left Sam in the hallway going in the direction of his own chambers but as he rounded the corner two guards were waiting for him.

"Prince Loki, we are here to escort you to the dungeons as per the All-Father's request." Really wishing he had his magic back, Loki was forced to follow knowing full well he was no match for two Asgardian royal guards.

In the dungeons, Loki was met with catcalls from prisoners and guards alike. Paying no mind and keeping his chin up, Loki walked with the guards to the end of the long room where he was all but thrown in a cell and locked in. Surveying the room, it was lightly furnished with items from his own chambers. The term 'royal treatment' came to mind. Settling down onto the bed, Loki drifted off faster than he ever had the chance of knowing possible.

**A/N: and that's it for this chapter, I know it's not as long as the others but describing Asgard really threw me a curve-ball and really took a lot of creative juices out of me. From here on out, we should be entering The Dark World with a few minor adjustment :) Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I was able to do the Aesir and Asgard justice :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I can't believe I've broken 2k views! That is such a wonderful thing to see! Thank you so much! You guys are so amazing! I don't usually put author notes at the start of chapters but I just couldn't wait eeeee. Kay, I'm fine now, time for a new chapter:**

The next morning it took Sam several minutes to convince herself she was actually on Asgard and had met the All-Father and Queen Frigga and that it was in fact not a dream. A knocking at the chamber doors pulled Sam from her mind. Quickly slipping out of the bed, still dressed in her _Midgardian_ attire, Sam quickly dashed across the room and opened it after the second knock.

"Yes?" A fair haired maiden pushed the door wider, letting herself in with what appeared to be a dress draped over her arm.

"Lady Samantha! I hope you rested well. I have been sent by the Queen to dress you and bring you to break your fast with her this morning." Setting the dress down by what appeared to be a vanity, the maiden rapidly waved Sam to come over. Confused at the amount of energy she had for being so small, Sam tiredly sat herself on the bench and let the nameless maiden pull at her auburn tresses.

The hand maiden quickly braided the hair around the temples and cheek bones and pulled them back securing them together and let the rest of her natural waves flow down her back, giving Sam's delicate features a more sharp look. This was not something Sam was used to and it changed the look of her eyes. She was so used to the softness of her features and the framing of her face with her hair and now the pulled back look felt foreign to her, she almost didn't feel like herself. Looking at the dress, Sam had never dreamed of wearing anything so sensational. It was a three quarter length sleeve, floor length gown a subtle sweetheart neckline. The sleeves of the dress were done in lace, the bodice was embroidered and pleated tapering in at a dropped waist belt then flowing downwards. It was detailed enough that accessories were not needed. The colour of the dress was Sam's second favourite colour on herself, deep royal blue. It paired well with her hair but did wonders to accentuating her porcelain skin.

Striping down her her bra and underwear, Sam eagerly slipped into the dress with little help from the hand maiden she had all but forgotten about. Turning around to look at herself in the mirror, Sam almost had to do a double take. Never in a million years did she think she'd feel like such a... princess.

"Oh pardon me miss, but you look very arresting. Shall we be on our way?" Removing her gaze from the mirror painfully, Sam followed the young woman out of the chambers.

"I don't think I got your name. You know mine, it is only fair that I have yours in return." Sam asked as the turned the corner walking by more of the royal guards who passed by as though they were the only living souls in the passage.

"Oh, I am sorry to have displeased you, Lady Samantha! The name my father bestowed upon me is Agata." Sam's eyes went wide hearing Agata apologize for nothing at all.

"There's no need to apologize, you haven't displeased me in the slightest. And I like that name. Very unique." Sam rested her hand on Agata's shoulder as they paused at a set of golden doors. Smiling at her, Sam opened the doors herself and slipped in.

"Ah, Miss Samantha, please join us we were just about to start." Frigga and Odin stood to greet Sam. Once they were all seated Sam noticed two empty spaces.

"Where are Thor and Loki?" Sam's eyes shifted between the Queen and King, becoming oddly suspicious of their absence.

"I'm afraid Thor had to excuse himself this morning. He had matters that needed immediate attention. As for my youngest, well he won't be joining us seeing as he is still a convicted war criminal and those people stay in the dungeons." Sam almost choked on her water at the mention of dungeons. _Asgard has dungeons? Wow... _Sam couldn't wrap her mind around the fact they easily sent Loki there.

"Oh.. Okay, but I will still be able to visit him, right?" Sam leaned in a bit, realizing just how imperative it was to still have access to him. He was the only person she could truly talk to even if he was rather difficult at times.

"Oh, of course!" Frigga replied but Sam didn't miss the subtle glance at Odin before speaking. Sam felt that Frigga tried to answer before Odin could reject the idea of giving Loki the luxury of company. Reclining in her chair, Sam quietly munched on the rest of her breakfast and disappeared into her mind.

Later on in the day, Sam found herself wandering the palace but this time it was a wing she hadn't seen before. Going down a series of stair cases, Sam could feel the temperature drop a bit as she delved further under the palace. Hoping she could find her way back, Sam tried to concentrate on remembering corridors while watching out for guards. She didn't know why she was looking for places to hide, she was free to roam the palace but it seems that a part of her felt like this section of the castle was strictly off limits.

"Anders! Hurry up! These prisoners aren't going to bring themselves in!" A guard with a thick, deep accent nagged.

"You know, Rutgar, one of these days your excitement will be your downfall!" A voice responded, clearly annoyed at the other man.

Quickly searching for some place to hide, Sam dove into a small but dark alcove that shadowed her into darkness. Trying to breath as quietly as possible, Sam stood as still as she could, eyes screwed shut, while the two guards turned the corner and walked in the direction Sam had come from. When she could no longer hear their armour, Sam opened her eyes and scanned the area to make sure no more guards were coming before she scurried the way the guards had come from. After another ten minutes of searching, Sam came across possibly the most regal and advanced looking prison cells she had ever seen. The cells were stark white and empty of any semblance of comfort. Where there would be bars keeping them inside, there was a gold iridescent shimmering type of force field keeping them inside. This is where her search would get difficult, the hall of cells seemed almost impossibly never ending. Taking a peak and quick scan of the passing cells Sam could feel her luck running thinner and thinner whenever a cell turned up Loki-less. Just as she was about to give up, she heard her name roll off his tongue. Picking up her pace, Sam began to pick up her pace and stopped short just as another voice began to speak.

"You know she asked if she could visit you. It's as if your past means nothing to her; that could be a blessing or a curse." Frigga? Last time Sam saw the Queen, she excused herself to her chambers. Peaking around the corner, Sam could easily make out the outline of Loki's back silhouette. "I hope these books will provide you some kind of comfort. I must go and hunt down your brother. He's been gone all day!" And with a flash of light she was gone. Confused, Sam almost yelped in surprise when Loki spoke.

"You know, people make more noise trying to sneak around." Turning around, Loki was able to find her immediately without trying.

"Well I must have been quiet enough to sneak past the guards." Sam retorted, quirking her eyebrow.

"They clearly aren't as smart as you think. They are all brawn with little to no brain." Loki walked towards Sam, resting his arm again the pillar where the two shimmering walls meet.

"I should hope they do have a brain if they are guarding a dungeon." Sam took a couple careful steps closer to Loki, careful to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. "I was coming down here to see if you were bored, but it seems to me, that you aren't."

"Well I'd hardly call a copy of Frigga, company. There's only so much a Queen can talk about to a prisoner." Loki pushed himself off the wall, walking back to a chair before graciously seating himself.

"I have to say that you are very much living like a prince in a place like this. And there are a many things a mother can talk about with her son even if he is not from her womb. I had a few friends who were adopted and they didn't find out until they were young adults. Adoption is widely accepted on Earth. Yes they experience the kind of shock you did but there are always two sides to every adoption. One of my friends, her real mother, her biological mother was ashamed of her, wanted nothing to do with her but a family took her in a loved every moment with her. She found peace with that because the family that did raise her, that spent time with her, that was her family. Just because two people make a baby doesn't necessarily make them parents, it's the love and nurturing that makes them a mother and father." Sam knew she was shooting in the dark with this and that Loki will absorb nothing from from it but that didn't stop her from trying at least. With a moody glance in return, Sam could tell that there was no further room for conversation. Turning on her heel, Sam left Loki to think and sulk on his own hoping her words gave him even the tiniest amount of perspective possible.

Giving him perspective was all she was ever going to try giving him and it was all that he really needed, she thought. He viewed life in a very black and white sense but what she noticed that he failed to grasped was that there were shades of grey separating the black from white. And it was those shades of grey that put Loki in the cell, that made him destroy New York, and what made him turn his back on everyone who ever loved him. He twisted their words to make himself have a reason to hurt and hate. And that is what made Sam fight for him.

**A/N: And I'm so sorry for ending it right here and so short, my life is being very crazy lately. And I'm very sorry for not updating for longer than usual. My Mom just had a baby so things have been pretty hectic. Saying that, I feel as if I could clarify that by saying I'm not as young as that makes me sound, I'm almost twenty. Anyway, it would make my day if you guys could review and let me know how you are all feeling about this **


	11. Chapter 11

Returning to the main halls of the palace, Sam was taken by surprise when a guard came running up, asking for her to follow him. His urgent tone and fast pace made Sam begin to worry. _What in the world is going on?_ She thought as she was ushered into a small room. The room she was ushered into was sparsely decorated with cabinets and work stations lining the walls. Off to the side of the room held a platform. Noticing Thor, who looked at her with a faint smile he returned his attention to the platform. Just as she was about to question the Thunder God, an unexpected voice shocked Sam into approaching.

"What's that?" Jane asked as a woman began fiddling with a few hologram dials.

"Be still." The woman chastised Jane, ignoring her enquiry.

"This is not of Earth. What is it?" Thor shuffled, nervous of the answer.

"We do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." The now deduced healer replied, Sam could only watch, completely gob-smacked at what Jane got herself into.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Sam wanted to crack a smile. Jane never was one for staying still or being quiet when thinks piqued her interest.

"It's a soul forge." Sam tried to remember the name of the Norse healer, she had taken a course in Norse mythology as a freshman but didn't pay attention when less thrilling gods and goddesses were mentioned.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane had now transfixed herself at making sense of the holograms floating above her, pulsing in exact rhythm of her heart.

Taken back by the apt description of the Soul Forge, the healer affirmed Jane that it was exactly that. Finally looking at Thor and Sam with excitement and surprise, Jane restated Earth's equivalent just as Odin burst in with guards on either side.

After a little debate on keeping Jane here and one very shocked guard, Odin ushered the three of them into the palace library. As they delve deeper into the room, Odin begins to shed light on what might be happening with Jane.

"There are relics that pre-date the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn, as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Stopping at a shelf, Odin draws a book. Neither Sam nor Jane could make out any of the writings. With a nod from Odin, Thor focused on the book and began to read aloud.

"'Before the eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away your light.' These were the stories mother told to us as children." Thor looked up at Odin, slightly confused. To him, he never thought the stories held any dangerous weight but the by how serious his father was taking everything, Thor waited for an explanation.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid, and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter, and seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor finally triumphed; ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." Not only did Sam have to worry over Loki's well-being now but she had to worry for the life of Jane. This Malekith person just did not sit right with Sam and she was pretty sure Jane and Thor were none too pleased either with this information.

When asked if the book told Odin how to remove the Aether and found if did not, it seemed to put Sam more on edge. But just looking at Jane, Sam knew that her cousin would do whatever it took to not only save herself but everyone around her even if it meant giving up her life and that was a thought Sam hoped never came true.

Biting on her lip, Sam couldn't help the crease in her brow grow in intensity. This was not the life she had imagined for herself or Jane. To Sam, this was _situation _was something that was either going to break her or make her strong and coming out unscathed was a probability that kept climbing higher and higher and not knowing what will tip the scale is what was currently keeping Sam from screaming in frustration and anxiety.

Sam was barely able to force a smile at Jane as they exited the library. Without making even a peep Jane wrapped her arm around Sam, trying to comfort her as best she could. Sam couldn't help but feel her heart sink at the thought of never feeling Jane's embrace or smelling the hint of sage she seemed to radiate. Purifying and calming any who had the privilege of knowing her.

* * *

On her way to her chambers, Sam almost had a heart attack seeing the Queen quietly waiting at a table looking directly at Sam.

"Come join me for some tea?" And with just a wave of her hand, a tray of steaming tea appeared, waiting to be drunk.

Sitting down, the air seemed heavy and that did little to calm Sam's mind even with tea at her disposal.

"It has come to my attention, as well as Odin's, that you visited Loki in the dungeons." Sam could feel her cheeks reddening as her eyes widened in fear. "Oh child, I'm not here to reprimand you. Quite the opposite. My son may not be the most open to people but it seems that he's opened, albeit minutely, to you. A mortal he had every intention of ruling. That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"With all due respect your Majesty, I don't believe that for one second. If anything we openly ignore each other most days. If he's 'opened' to me it's because I not only validated his feelings but I also told him that the reasons for his anger does not give him the excuse to destroy not only himself but innocent people. Now I don't mean to insult the Asgardian culture or your parenting, but maybe letting him grow up thinking violence and destruction is okay as an emotional outlet is the exact reason he is sitting in a cell. Men are just as emotional beings as women are but your culture tells them that it makes them weak where it's the entire opposite. Emotions are the strongest power. They drive us to do things good and bad but it's knowing how to handle both that makes a person strong. And the fact that you not once shed positive light on Jotuns or correct society's prejudice is very apparent in his self loathing. Thor got himself exiled because his anger wasn't properly expressed and being prepared for battle his entire life gave him that only option: destroy the guilty at all costs. And yet now he's changed because someone believed that he could be a good person and do good things even to his enemies. Where Loki had his entire life crumble at his feet and being influenced by society, his bottled emotions exploded and he attempted the same thing Thor did except it was towards his own adoptive father." Sam could feel her passion and anger grow in ferocity as each word spilled from her lips as the Queen sat there, soaking up every word.

"You are a very smart woman, Miss Daniels. And I will agree that Asgardian culture is very _outdated _compared to Midgardian culture. You shed light on perspectives I have overlooked or haven't even considered. Thank you. I think it's about time I talk to my husband. Have a good night. You have given me much to think about." Sam walked Frigga out her chamber doors and internally groaned at the thought of having Odin cast her out for questioning their culture.

Changing into a simple nightgown, Sam slipped into the bed quickly drifting off.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to a quick rapping at her door. Wrapping a robe around her body, Sam trudged herself to the door, opening it a crack before completely opening it.

"Oh, hello Thor. What's up?" Sam waved him inside as they sat down at the same table she shared tea with Frigga at.

"I have come personally to request an audience with you. I thought that you would like to join Jane and I on an outing into the city?" Thor asked, plucking a fruit from a bowl that sat in the centre of the table. _Going into the city might do me some good... get me out of my head... yeah, that should be good... _

"That sounds lovely. Give me an hour and I'll be ready." Happy at her answer, Thor got a little ahead of himself standing up and accidentally hitting the table with his legs. Laughing, Sam waved him out the door while he promised to get her later.

Dressing in a peach halter style dress, Sam replicated the same hairstyle from yesterday, glad that her hair was cooperating with her. Getting up from the vanity, Sam re-entered to see a tray of food set out for herself. Looking around, Sam discovered a door otherwise hidden by drapes that must have lead into a web of halls leading to different rooms all over the palace. Returning to the table, Sam ate quietly while looking at Asgard's horizon. The sun was already high in the sky but that didn't prevent from moons and other planets from fading.

Arriving in the courtyard in front of the palace entrance, Sam spotted Thor and Jane talking to themselves as they waited. Jane wore a similar style dress save that it was brown and had one shoulder strap. Thor noticed Sam walking up and waved her over, when they exchanged pleasantries they ventured off into the bustling city of Asgard. Sam couldn't help but feel as though she was thrown backwards in time to the middle ages, the time right before the renaissance. After about an hour or Thor giving them the grand tour and introducing them to almost every person who was a master at their craft, they settled along a pathway that overlooked a large lake that seemed to almost shimmer in the daylight.

"When you came for me, you knew I was in trouble." Stopping, we shuffled out of the way and rested near the railings that sparsely lined the walkway.

"When Heimdall lost sight of you, you were no longer on Earth." Standing near Jane, Sam and Thor created a circle of sorts to create some semblance of privacy as other citizens continued with their day.

"Well how is that possible?" Jane argued as it also left Sam in for a bit of a shock; Heimdall was supposed to see everything, nothing escaped his sight unless you were the God of Mischief. This must have been some really powerful magic to elude him.

"I believe you were and you weren't. The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil, orbiting Midgard in much the way your planets orbits the sun. Every five thousand years the worlds align perfectly, and we call this the Convergence. During this time the borders between worlds become blurred. It's possible you found one of these points. We are lucky that it remained open. Once the worlds pass out of alignment, the connection is lost." Thor demonstrated by using his and Jane's hands to show how exactly the convergence worked as he explained. Sam could feel that there might have been a double meaning to what he was saying but she wasn't about to bring it up as the two shared a chaste kiss.

"I like the way you explain things." Sam rolled her eyes, even when somebody does something romantic, Jane still compliments the least romantic thing. "What will happen to me?" Yes, that was the answer Sam herself desperately wanted to know. If this dark energy protected itself, what would it do to Jane if it no longer wanted her body? Would Jane live with remnants of the Aether for the rest of her life? Would it slowly kill her? Those were just a few of the questions she wanted to ask but knew that Thor didn't have the answers.

"I will find a way to save you, Jane." The fierceness that Sam saw in Thor's eyes, she was almost comforted at the promise.

"Your father said there wa-"

"My father doesn't know everything." Thor interrupted Jane's cynicism.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Sam turned to see Frigga walking down the steps towards the trio, smiling. When Sam and Frigga made eye contact, it took everything Sam had not to shrink back, instead she gave a sincere smile and a nod of her head. Jane on the other hand was gobsmacked at the woman who was walking towards them.

"Jane Foster, please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard. My mother." At the last part Sam noticed Jane almost rip her hands out of Thor's grasp, this caused Sam to giggle which in turn got her a glare from Jane.

"Hi." Jane gives a nod of her head, clearly too embarrassed to do anything else.

"Hello Frigga." Sam greeted her. Jane looked shock and the casual greeting her cousin just gave to the Queen, someone who looked like she commanded all the respect in the world.

"Y-you know the Queen?" At this point, Jane's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Sam and I have spent some time together." Frigga answered, amused at his son's beloved. On the inside, Sam was trying to contain her laughter as several emotions passed through Jane's eyes before probably coming to the realization that must have been because of the Dark Prince. "Speaking of some time together, Sam could I speak with you for a moment?" Frigga pulled Sam to an alcove out of earshot of the young couple. From the corner of Sam's eye she could see Thor lightly laughing and Jane smacking his arm.

"Yes?"

"I've spoken to Odin and we've come to an agreement that your involvement in Loki's life is crucial to his mental and emotional healing. Odin has decided that visiting him every day will be sufficient enough." Sam was guessing a handful more times but every day? Surely she would run out of topics to talk about but the more she didn't have him around to silently judge her, she began to almost miss his company albeit it was a nuisance sometimes. Giving the Queen a nod, they re-joined Jane and Thor and together we continued our extensive tour of the city.

**A/N: 2600 words later and we have a complete chapter! We're getting more into the movie so as you guys can guess, it'll start picking up very soon. So I was listening to some of my mom's music and I came acro****ss a song that just SCREAMS L****oki. And after downloading it, I've been using it as constant inspiration to write. You guys should check it out and let me know if you guys think the same thing! "Frozen" by Madonna. I could even go as far as to say this could be the kinda sorta thematic song for this fic.**


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun rose and galaxies shone the next day, Sam awoke in a more relaxed state of mind. Dressing in the least luxurious dress she could find, Sam skipped over eating with the others and went straight into the depths of the dungeons. This time she didn't have to hide in the alcove, this time though she felt the pressure piling on her shoulders with every step she took, weighing her down before she reached the end of the hallway. With a nod to the guard stationed outside Loki's door, he guided her to a small entry way only and let her in swiftly locking it behind her.

The sound of locks and feet surprised Loki. No one was permitted to physically come in close quarters of him, as instructed by Odin himself when he was literally dragged down here. Snapping his book shut, Sam patiently waited for him to rise from his chair facing away from her and look at her. Knots started tying themselves in her stomach, with the knowledge she'd have to see him everyday frightened her. She didn't know why, she lived with him for God's sake! Maybe it was the circumstances on which she was supposed to see him under. Or maybe it was because in his true habitat he seemed bigger than he was on Midgard. Physically he was the same size, but his personality, his ego eccentricities seemed more pronounced and less hidden.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was impolite to stare?" His smooth voice seemed to echo all around her, giving her goosebumps all up and down her arms. This never happened before and Sam could only assume that his abilities were restored yet limited to his golden cage.

"Hasn't anyone told you, you have no manners?" Sam shot back before she could process the words but it got him to rest the book on a nearby table and finally face her. Finally looking at him, she could tell the aura around him was much more pronounced and so much more magnetic than she imagined. Her eyes zeroed in on his but his didn't stay in one spot while his eyes agonizingly climbed up her body until they finally reached her eyes and for such a brightly lit room, Same felt as though she was in the dark with a single spot light directly overhead.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No 'hello Sam, how are you?'" Feeling exposed, Sam crossed her arms over her chest although it did absolutely nothing to shield herself from his piercing eyes.

"Afraid not. Now answer my question." It was as though imprisonment did nothing to curb his domineering attitude but Sam answered truthfully nonetheless. It wasn't like he couldn't tell if she was lying.

"The other day Frigga requested that I join her for tea and the subject of you came up and I may have let her have an ear full on how herself, Odin, and Asgardian culture was, is, oppressive she and Odin requested, well ordered I guess, that I visit you for as long as my stay." Sitting down in a chair, Sam let her fingers be guided by the grooves engraved on the arms of the chair as she spoke.

"You made defamatory comments about Asgard and it's people are you're still living? I'm impressed." Sitting down across from her, Loki leaned back resting his head in his hand.

"Well they couldn't really kill me could they? And I doubt Odin would summon more dark magic just to deport me. And I was just tell Frigga the problems that shouldn't be there. For such an advanced realm, you are so far behind." With him finally sitting down, Sam could feel her muscles relax albeit minutely but it gave her the ease to finally speak freely with him. They discussed Asgardian culture compared to Earth's for hours until a guard explained Sam had to leave so they could bring in volatile prisoners. With a nod good-bye, she let them guide her to the main hallway where they separated from her.

Sam only made it three quarters down the hallway when a swarm of golden horned guards came barrelling towards her. Jumping off to the side Sam watched as they ran to the direction of the dungeons. Thoughts of Loki's well being came and went upon hearing Jane call her name. Turning to look at him Sam noticed Frigga and Jane walking swiftly towards her.

"What is going on?!"

"A dark elf has caused a riot on the dungeons. Come, I must keep the both of you safe. Do exactly as I say okay Sam?" Nodding her head in slight fear, Sam followed the Queen back to her chambers.

Tremors shook the palace as they waited patiently. This place was supposed to be impenetrable, a safe haven yet there is a full battle that can be heard from outside. Shuffling closer to Jane, Sam intertwined their fingers together, trying to find some semblance of comfort as explosions and voices yelled in the distance but in the room it screamed silence and it unnerved Sam to hell. Just when they thought things were dying down the chamber doors busted open creating a wide berth for a figure looking like an upright bull and an obvious dark elf dressed for battle.

"Stand down, creature, and you may still survive this." Sam didn't notice that Frigga was carrying a sword until she began to circle the two creatures. Taking a few steps backwards, Sam and Jane watched as the Queen stood up as a fearless warrior and mother.

"I have survived worse, woman." The dark elf spat.

"Who are you?" Frigga demanded, standing tall and in that moment, Sam had the utmost respect for her. Maybe Asgard wasn't all she perceived it to be.

"I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." Malekith and Frigga both took a step forward. His eyes trained on both women while Frigga's were watching him like a hawk.

As Malekith draws closer, Frigga strikes him across the face with her sword. He withdraws his own sword and they begin to fight.

Frigga not only disarms Malekith but pins him beneath her with her sword to his throat. At that moment, the beast comes up from behind, disarms her, and lifts her in the air. He presses her sword against her back in warning. Malekith approaches Jane and Sam with every intention of killing them after absorbing the Aether within Jane.

"You have something, child. Give it back" And as he reaches out to touch them, Sam could feel her heart pounding in her chest yet when Malekith tries to find purchase Jane and Sam both dissolve in a golden haze.

Exhaling Sam closed her eyes and took a moment to find herself. Although they had merely been holograms, the two put white hot fear into their cores. Sam wasn't able to relax when an anguished cry could be heard. Easily recognizing it as Thor's, Jane ran with Sam closely behind to see Thor throw his hammer towards the balcony. Looking down all Sam saw was blood and a swath of teal fabric and right then she knew. Malekith had slain the Queen. Quickly their vision was obscured by Odin falling to his knee's besides her body as he clung to her body openly grieving.

* * *

Empty. That's all Sam could describe herself as. It was like there were so many emotions that one didn't settle for long before switching entirely. Sinking into a chair in her room that was lucky to be left alone, Sam was not ready to face the dungeons. She had refused to go the day after he was told, knowing it was probably a bad idea but she couldn't face him and be crippled with guilt. But as she waited for her escort, Sam tried to figure out the best way to soothe a socio-path yet coming out blank. The knocking at her door pulled Sam back into herself as much as possible. Stepping outside, Sam weakly smiled at the guard and nodded that she was ready.

Although the walk to his cell was only several minutes it felt like an eternity. Yet they were standing at his cell in a blink of an eye. Letting her in, Sam was shocked. On the outside of the cell, he looked poised yet crossing that invisible line she could see the destruction. It was as if a physical representation of himself. On the outside everything is fine but once you get inside, it's a mess. And it broke Sam's heart making it ache painfully. Upon hearing her footsteps Loki lolled his head to see Sam dodge the odd piece of broken furniture. When she finally settled, Sam looked into Loki's eyes and could clearly see the pain ever so evident in his usually masked eyes. And right then it took everything in her power to refrain from wrapping him in her embrace and never letting go.

"Why are you here, Sam?" Loki's voice was weak and hoarse, Sam could only assume it was from a break of emotion. Loki was in no mood for anybody's company, well there was only one person's but they were now forever unavailable. Looking at her, he could see the agony in her eyes.

"Whether you believe it or not, I'm here because I care for you and think you shouldn't be alone right now." Sam moved a piece of debris next to Loki and sat down, back resting against the wall. Without hesitation, Sam reached over and clasped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, Sam was surprised at the smoothness of his palm, although she could feel a few faint callouses.

At first Loki was stunned at the bold gesture but he was surprised at the amount of comfort and relaxation it gave him. Physical contact was something he was always weary of; his unusually cold skin made him become the distant person he is today. But her palm in his felt normal, almost like it belonged. If he didn't know she was Midgardian, Loki would have assumed she was part Jotunn.

"Your hand should be numb from the coldness of my hand by now." Loki tried to pull his hand away but Sam just tightened her grip on him.

"I have what you would call 'anticipatory thermogensis' which basically means, my body temperature will raise or lower itself upon coming into contact with cold or warm surfaces." Sam offered him a tentative smile as she gently laid her head onto the Dark Prince's shoulder. There they just sat there in comfortable silence finding comfort in each others company.

Knowing she couldn't be chilled that easily comforted Loki. In that very moment, nothing mattered, he was finally relaxed. The peace of mind he was feeling right now wasn't something he has felt since before Thor's banishment. Before finding out his true parentage. Back to when he was actually happy with his life and where it was. Sam could feel his shoulders relax and any kind of worry slip his mind. She might not have spent much time with him but she could read him no problem. She knew because she could relate. Trying to appease your father, outdo your older brother. Trying to be normal but knowing it'll never be. Sam had felt been through it as well.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent." Sam all but whispered and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Loki had weaselled his way into a spot in her heart. "I lose my mother just after I was born. From what my father tells me: she was coming home one evening from the store and it had been raining all day but seemed to get worse while she was out. She was trying to drive through the harsh downpour when a car going towards her lost control and hit her straight on. I was only four months old when it happened. After the funeral, my father couldn't be around her stomping ground anymore so he packed our life up and moved us to his hometown in the USA." With a deep breath Sam continued. "I may not know the grief associated with the death of a parent but I do know the absence of one. I know it's not entirely the same but Loki, I want you to understand that you are not alone. You are **never **going to be alone." Lifting her head, she observed his profile and she could see parts of him fighting with the part of him that wanted to accept her words. Even after all the time they had spent together, he was still hesitant to trust her.

Turning his face to look at her, he almost gasped at the closeness of their faces; noses barely touching. Without thinking his eyes cast down to her lips and back to her eyes. _This isn't right. She's mortal. We're emotionally charged. _Loki continued to try and talk himself out of what was going to happen but his head moved just the slightest so that he could feel the heat radiating off her.

_Don't do this, his mother just passed on. We aren't thinking properly. _Sam tried to tell herself but her mind had spontaneously shut down when he looked at her lips and leaned in further. Leaning in herself, their lips were now millimetres apart.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Loki's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's idiotic. We're seeking romance as a simple comfort." Sam agreed yet fluttered her eyes shut, closing the gap between them.

Gently, almost as if either one of them was going to shatter, their lips started moving on their own accord. Although the kiss didn't last long, it brought a level of content neither could fully explain. Ever so delicately, Sam had reached with her free hand and settled it on his jaw. The tenderness they shared was of mutual understanding and acceptance. Neither pushed for more. They just basked in that sliver of contentedness. Pulling away, neither dared to open their eyes, knowing that once they do they would never have this moment again.

"I should go back." Sam began to pull her hand away but Loki covered her hand with his, committing as much of her touch to memory.

"The people closest to me always leave." At this, Sam opened her eyes and just looked at him. He looked so young and fragile, her heart painfully constricted.

"I will never leave. You're kind of stuck with me now." Sam teased as Loki's eyes opened, this time his eyes held humour.

"Lucky me..." To Sam, he sounded sarcastic but to him he was completely honest with himself. He released her hand, leaning back just to stare at their joined hands resting on his lap.

**So this was so hard to write gah. I hope I did okay. I didn't edit this so I hope everything runs smoothly. Let me know what you guys think, I am so unsure of this chapter aha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since the last chapter was a little long for my liking, I've decided to split it in two. And after mulling a few things over I've changed a few things aka make them up on the spot as I go along ahaha. Enjoy!**

"Loki? Hey, you still in there?" Snapping her fingers in front of his face, Loki moved his face towards her on instinct before quickly moving it back. "You zoned out while I was making my big speech."

_Zoned out? It didn't actually happen? _Loki's body was flooded with relief. Knowing it was just a dream was probably better than if it had been reality, in his mind. Confessing what he did to her in the _fantasy_ was so unlike him. _It's the grief. _He argued with himself a couple times. It was a poor excuse but if he told himself enough times, he'd have to start believing it, right?

"It's not my fault that your voice is annoying and everything you say is extremely dull." Pulling his hands from hers and standing up he felt himself missing the heat almost immediately before pushing it from his mind.

"Oh, well I guess annoying and extremely dull are your forte since you always listened when I talked!" Sam was confused, a few moments ago he was fine, well fine-ish. It's like he flipped a switch or something. "You know, I was just trying to do something nice for you and be here for you in this trying time but I guess not."

"I don't need anyone." He spat out.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I'll see you tomorrow." Clenching her fists, Sam stood up and all but stomped her way to the edge of the cell. Signalling for a guard, she looked back and just watched Loki pace. "When are you going to realize that I'm not going anywhere?"

"When you realize you don't belong here." Without a second glance, Sam removed herself from the cell and all but ran back to her chambers.

Closing the door behind her she felt the familiar burning in her eyes and the tightness in her throat. _No, I am NOT going to cry over him. _She told herself, taking deep breaths to calm the raging emotions that wanted to explode.

* * *

Sam refused to let him show just how much his words hurt her so as requested of her, she went down to see him the next day.

"What are you doing here?" He snipped at her. It seems whatever he was worked up about hasn't passed yet. Walking into the cell, Sam righted a chair and fell into it.

"Hello to you too. God, what is wrong with you? What has you so wound up?" Picking at the hem of her dress sleeve, she looked at him sitting against the wall across from her.

"Just go away. I have no need or want your presence at this moment." Picking up the book laying not far from his sitting position, he picked it up and pretended to read and ignore her.

Several minutes passed and he was still pretending to read, flipping pages accordingly. That was until a raucous was being made at the entrance of the dungeons. It wasn't long before Thor's voice was heard talking to the guards. Sam watched Loki use his magic to create the illusion of a well kept room while also making himself put together as well. Pursing her lips, Sam waited for Thor to finally reach the barrier.

"Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" His illusion self had walked up to the barrier, smirking.

But knowing Loki better he put an end to his trickery. "No more illusions." And just like that Loki gave into Thor's words, showing him the actual mess he had become.

"Now you see me brother." His voice seemed dejected, submissive. If Sam hadn't known better, she would have thought he was compliant. Thor seemed hesitant himself but walked towards the part of the cell that was closest to Loki. Sam and Thor briefly made eye contact. She looked defeated which confused Thor himself a bit. He was going to have to ask her about it after she leaves for the day. "Did she suffer?" Of course he would bring up the only thing they both felt the same about.

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament." This caught Loki's attention. Loki was used to Thors brash and impulsive behaviour but this was different, this was calculated.

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. And afterward, this cell." It seems Thor was playing on Loki's grief as Loki was onto Thor. Sam had a feeling that this was the only way for anybody to attain harmony and camaraderie with Loki. Through communal grief of a parent or loved one. Sam knew this was not going to end well, she could feel it deep within her.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" Loki laughed, _he intends to use me, to use my tactical prowess. Two can play at that.__  
_

"I don't. Mother did." This caused Loki's eyes to narrow ever so slightly. "But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you." The maturity in which Thor spoke was unheard of. This would be a speech a king made, not a prince. Not a prince with a reputation such as his. Sam felt proud of Thor in that moment, to have grown so much and mature was admirable. She only hoped that someday she'd be proud of Loki too.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Sam, although glad the two brothers were getting along, she did not however approve of their namely Thor's idea of committing treason to release Loki. But yet here she was, standing outside the main stairs of the dungeons on watch while Thor freed Loki. She wanted to stay out of their scheme but Sam knew she had to be there to keep Loki in check.

It didn't take long before Loki came waltzing out while Thor looked heavily annoyed and focused. Walking down one of the hallways, Loki couldn't help himself egg Thor on.

"This is so unlike you brother, so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out." Staying a few steps behind Sam watched the brothers exchange words until Loki shapeshifted himself into a guard or changed back but changed Thor to look like Sif. Sam wanted to giggle when Loki commented on Thor's shifted appearance.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor quipped still sounding like himself which made Sam giggle louder than she intended but went unnoticed.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions? Given that you seem to like them so much." Sam almost had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting at Loki shifting into Captain America himself. "Oh, this is much better. Woah! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight! But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America…" But the fun soon ended when Thor slammed Loki up against the pillar covering Loki's mouth just as several guards crossed by. "What?" Thor didn't answer immediately, watching the guards leave down a different corridor until they were out of hearing range. "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger? Something!"

Loki watched with a smile thinking Thor was giving him a weapon at the sound jingling metal. "At last, a little common sense!" Raising his hands, Sam saw that Thor had furnished him with handcuffs. Loki's face immediately fell, at his own brother playing a trick on him so easily.

"I thought you liked tricks." Thor laughed before walking away, leaving Loki to absorb what just happened. When Loki finally looked at Sam, she had a small smile on her lips before nodding her head in the direction Thor went. Silently they both followed Thor.

**A/n: AND CUT. Hopefully the way I'm pulling time makes sense. I feel like planning the trade and releasing Loki took a bit more time than just one meeting. Anyways, reviews, faves, and follows are all welcome! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh gosh, it's been over a month since I've updated and for that I am deeply sorry. Between quitting my job and birthdays (including my own) I've just been super busy. I hope this can satiate you guys until I have some free time to write some more :) **

Waiting in the hall Sam, Thor, and a now handcuffed Loki lingered while Sif gathered Jane from her chambers. Sam could feel a knot of anxiety creep up into her abdomen, resting just below her heart. Trying to distract and calm herself, she tried to focus on the glimmering city outside.

Footsteps could be heard coming their way and all looked ahead of them only to find Jane being escorted by Sif who both changed their worried to annoyed upon seeing Loki.

"You're..." Jane quickens her steps so she's now in front of Sif. Sam could see Jane's demeanour change into something fierce.

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Loki smiled to himself until Jane pulled her arm back, smacking him hard enough to whip his face to the side. Sam's eyes almost bugged out at the action. She never knew Jane to be violent or have violent outbursts but she felt a bit proud of Jane's ballsy move.

Laughing to himself, Loki straightened himself out actually smiling. "I like her." Rolling her eyes, Sam shook her head nudging him with her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Finally speaking up, Sam took initiative. She felt too exposed. They were committing the highest level of treason and they looked like they were all just hanging out like nothing was happening.

"There they are! Take them!" Everybody's attention went to the hoard of guards coming towards them.

"On my command." Another guard shouts. Thor steps towards them, but is stopped by Sif.

"I'll hold them off. Take them." Thanking her, Sif unsheathed her sword and took a defensive stance while the Einherjar draw their swords as Thor ushers Jane and Sam away. Loki turns to follow but is stopped by Sif's blade at his throat. "Betray him, and I'll kill you."

"It's good to see you too, Sif." Laughing to himself once again. Sif withdraws her blade as he saunters away, and turns to face the guards, she swings her sword as she prepares herself, and it transforms into a double-bladed sword.

* * *

Thor, Loki and Jane walk across the throne room to the crashed Harrow Ship from which Malekith rode in on earlier. Volstagg stands waiting for them. Looking at it, Sam didn't realize the size and destruction it caused.

"I will give you as much time as I can." Sam had never formally met Volstagg but she could tell that he was fashioned for battles. The way he held himself told everyone he meant business.

"Thank you my friend." Thor brings Sam and Jane into the ship while Loki and Volstagg talked to each other. Sam wasn't able to catch what they said to each other but if she had any guesses it would be something similar to what Sif told Loki.

Within the Dark Elf ship, Thor starts pushing random buttons. He looked so confused and out of place as he tried to get it in running order. Of course Loki stood behind him, a smirk settled on his mouth. If Sam didn't know any better, she was sure Loki was enjoying Thor's efforts.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing?"

"I said: how hard could it be?" Pressing more buttons on different consoles but nothing happened.

Hearing a commotion outside the ship Loki urged Thor to hasten. Telling him to 'shut up' Thor and Loki went back and forth until Thor's frustration seeped out and with a rather forceful button smash he was able to bring the ship to life and awkwardly maneuver it outside.

While narrowly scoping in between building and hillsides Thor's turning was jerky causing Sam to rest her self against a table for support.

"Look, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the best pilot.." Offering his help, Loki could only cringe at the mess Thor was making.

"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly." After narrowly missing more objects the motion caused Jane to faint. With a rude comment from Loki and Thor calling her name . Thor swoops close to a building and takes off to the top of it.

Loki starts to open his mouth but is immediately shut down by Thor, obviously not in the mood for humour. Trying to focus on not getting motion sickness, Sam nudged Loki and gave him a glare before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Now they're following us... And now they're firing at us." Loki's commentary was probably the last thing they wanted at that moment but Sam knew that he was revelling in watching Thor's bumbling movements.

"Yeah, thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting!" As they swoop towards a tunnel, the wing of the ship slices through the neck of a huge stone statue of King Bor.

"Well done. You just decapitated your grandfather." Sam couldn't believe the amount of sarcasm Loki was throwing out there, she was ready to slap her hand over his mouth if it would shut him up. "You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brillia-" Thor reached across the console and literally pushed Loki out of the ship. Sam wanted to laugh but soon found herself and Jane being lifted by Thor and out of the ship as well.

Landing upon a flying skiff driven by Fandral, as Loki is climbing to his feet Sam grabbed the edge to immediately stop herself from falling but also to ease the feeling of falling as the wind whipped around her.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." Sam could hear laughter in Fandral's voice and could just picture the look Loki was giving him.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki seemed genuinely impressed that Thor was able to deceive the lie-smith himself.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway." Loki takes hold of the steer stick and begins grinning in genuine glee. So far they've been travelling alongside the bridge, but just above the waterline. Now they veer to the right, and this brings them to the attention of another Asgardian skiff, which gives chase and begins firing. Loki weaves from left to right to avoid lazer-fire, then lifts the skiff higher to bring them in line with his secret pathway. Noticing they aren't letting up Thor looks to Fandral for help.

"Fandral." Standing up he moves to the side of their skiff.

"Right. For Asgard!" Grabbing the rope, Fandral propels himself off the skiff and onto the one chasing them.

* * *

Loki steers the skiff to a rocky mountain peak, where a very narrow cave can just be seen. Thor sees this and knows that it'll be a tight squeeze. Warning Loki, he just shrugs it off.

"It if were easy, everyone would do it." Sam didn't want to look but burning curiosity got to her and she wish she hadn't seen what they were heading towards. Moving towards Jane, Sam sat down and grabbed onto her hand.

"Are you mad?"

"Possibly." Sam wanted to curse Loki for this but by then it was already too late. Loki steered the skiff into the cave. It was so narrow that the edges of the skiff smash against the walls of the tunnel. Iridescent crystals could be seen on the walls of the cave, and as they whizzed through, the crystals light up with the same effect as that of the Bifrost. Everything blurs as the speed of the skiff picked up and before they knew it, they exited the tunnel and found themselves in what looked like a deserted wasteland.

"Ta-da!" Nobody paid mind to Loki, too busy calming themselves.

Now that they had a moment to calm down, Sam finally looked over to Jane to see her sleeping peacefully. Moving towards her, Sam lifted Jane's head onto her lap and watched her with care while Loki and Thor talked amongst each other. She could hear them having a heated conversation but out of respect she tuned them out and took in the realm around them. Sam could see decimated cities that seemed frozen in time. With a shout from Loki, Thor leaps towards Loki and knocks him back. This caught Sam's immediate attention.

"You know damn well. You know damn well who!" Thor raises his fist to Loki but stops himself from taking the swing. Both brothers pause in shock. Thor backs away. Sam knew siblings fought regularly but this was different. Thor was ready to act with physical abuse. And the shock on both their faces showed that that had never happened before. Glad Thor backed away, Sam exhaled a sigh of relief.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." Loki ponders that for a moment before his expression changes to that of humour.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." This caused both of them to laugh. Sobering up, Thor turns to really look at Loki.

"I wish I could trust you." Staring after him with an expression of regret. Loki stands.

"Trust my rage." Exhausted from everything that day, Sam turned back to Jane and shut her eyes, falling into quite a peaceful rest.

**A/N: And there we have another chapter! I'm trying to keep this as close to the movie as I can with Sam also being there. But hey we're coming to the end of the movie D: I don't have any plans at the moment for making a sequel post TDW but we're not there just yet. **

**Make sure to leave a review to let me know how you guys thought of this one! **


End file.
